


Nothing But You

by EideticMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cute, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gay, I hate it, M/M, Plot, Protective Gabriel, Sadness, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam Winchester's Visions, Smut, come for the smut and stay for the story, im sorry, imgoingtohellforthis, more sadness, slight destiel, these are shitty tags, this is dicontinued, u probably won't wanna read this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticMoose/pseuds/EideticMoose
Summary: Sam finds Gabriel bloody and bruised on the floor, he is a complete mess but how is he alive? Sam tries to be stable and slow but Gabriel won't let that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabriel, and i hope you enjoy. It's gonna be a long one.

JANUARY 1ST 2017

Sam's heavy eyes opened. Last night had been crazy. Dean, Cas, Mary and himself had spent the whole night drinking and celebrating the New Year. Dean cooked up a storm and Mary told stories of when Dean was little and Sam told stories of when he was older, and when the New Year came Dean mustered up the courage to kiss Cas and Sam gave his mum a peck on the cheek. But the rest of the night was just enjoying each other's company.

Sam slowly dragged his body out of bed. His headache was a killer. he stumbled out and down the stairs for a coffee and a Panadol. Sam was almost to the kitchen when he fell over something. Sam completely woke up to catch himself before he smashed his head on the floor. He turned around to see what he'd fallen over. There beneath his feet was a small archangel covered in blood, sweat and bruises lying on his side.

"Gabriel!" Sam half screamed with realisation as he crawled over to him. He turned him over so he was facing up. Gabriel's eyes opened. Gabriel half smiled before closing his eyes again. "Guys! Get down here, It's Gabriel!" Sam called out into the bunker. Almost immediately Dean and Cas sprinted down the stairs with Mary cautiously walking down. Dean and Cas knelt down next to Gabriel.

"Sam get warm towels, Dean get water." Cas instructed to the boys. Sam and Dean ran off through the bunker.

"Who is that?" Mary asked slowly walking over to the weak archangel.

"This is Gabriel; He's supposed to be dead." Cas explained lifting Gabriel's head up.

"okay we have everything you asked for." Dean said as he and Sam ran back into the room. Cas put the towels under his head, body and around him wrapping him up in a cocoon. Cas raised his hand just above Gabriel's forehead. Cas' hand began to admit blue grace and he touched Gabriel's forehead. Gabriel's eyes opened

"Cas? Is that you?" Gabriel whispered.

"Yes my brother." Cas said lifting his hand back up. Cas picked up the glass of water and helped Gabriel drink it. His eyes closed once again.

"So that's Gabriel, the archangel?" Mary asked still processing information.

"Well technically yes but he's also the pagan Norse god Loki" Sam explained to his mother.

"Sam may you help me get Gabriel to a spare room?" Cas asked

"Sure Cas." Sam replied reaching his arms underneath Gabriel's back and legs, picking him up bridal style. Sam walked down the hall holding Gabriel near his chest. Gabriel rolled his shoulders and opened his eyes slightly open.

"Samsquatch?" Gabriel whispered

"Yeah it's me." Sam half smiled opening the door with his foot and carefully laying Gabriel down on the bed. "Get some rest. Cas will be back to check on you." Gabriel quickly grabbed Sam's wrist as he was about to leave. Sam looked back in concern.

"Thank you." Gabriel muttered and smiled before closing his eyes again. Sam looked at Gabriel sleeping, he looked so peaceful. Sam crouched next to the bed and gently pushed the hair off his face. Cas walked in to see Sam admiring Gabriel.

"Oh, Sam. May you give Gabriel and I a minute?" Cas asked partially shocked to see Sam that close to Gabriel.

"Yeah sure of course." Sam shuffled out giving Cas a half smile.

Sam walked back down the hall and into the lounge room where Dean saw him.

"How's the little sleeping angel?" Dean partially joked. Sam chuckled at Dean.

"He's fine, but he might need to stay here a little while." Sam explained throwing himself onto the couch. "i hope your okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't i be?" Dean shot Sam a questioning gaze.

"you know... He killed you a whole bunch of times." Sam unwillingly pushed out

"Pft, Sam that was ages ago. It's fine now, plus i don't even remember it" Dean sounded a lot more cool with it than Sam was for some reason.

"So any cases?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"uh, yeah. we have a few exsanguinated victims or we can check out a murder where a guy had his heart ripped out. I'm thinking vampire and werewolf, something easy." Dean read from his newspaper. Sam laughed

"When is anything easy for us?" he rhetorically asked. Dean shrugged.

"well let's check out that exsanguinated one." Dean proposed getting his keys and coat.

"sure" Sam agreed following Dean. Dean and Sam were just about to head out the door when they heard a groan. Dean simply shrugged it of but Sam went full protector mode. He dropped everything he was holding and sprinted through the bunker leaping up stairs and over furniture. Sam slammed open the door to see Cas struggling to calm the shaking Gabriel.

"Cas what's happening." Sam squeaked in fear

"I...I... don't know." Cas staggered afraid of his brothers well being. Sam rushed over to Gabriel and Dean quickly entered completely out of breath. Sam crouched down and put his hand on Gabriel's cheek and began to stroke with his finger along the angel's soft face. Gabriel almost immediately stopped.

"What was that?" Dean asked completely confused. Cas tilted his head. None of them new what just happened. Sam stood up and turned to Dean.

"How about you and Cas do that. I'll stay here with Gabriel." Sam suggested rubbing Gabriel's arm affectionately with his long fingers. Dean and Cas blushed at each other.

"Sure Sammy." Dean agreed trying to wipe the smile and dirty thoughts from his mind. Cas walked over to Dean and he wrapped his arm around the angel and they strolled out in each others arms.

Sam turned back to Gabriel to see his golden eyes opening up. The angel gave a weary smile.

"hey, there." Sam softly spoke

the angels weary lips parted "i'm so hungry." he whispered. Sam stroked his pale and fragile skin. The angels eyes closed not in pain but bliss.

"i'll be right back." Sam murmured leaving the room but eyes still busy looking at the angel.

Sam began to chop up some lettuce when he realized.

"Shit, this is Gabriel. He won't eat this." he thought, his eyes scattering around the bunker's kitchen. Sam began to check every cupboard and draw for things that he could use to make it more appetizing for him. Sam grabbed a few boxes and packets. He threw them on the counter.

"okay we have Cookies, gummy worms, chocolate and... whatever this is." Sam noted to himself. Sam violently ripped open the packets and tossed it all in. "now for healthy stuff" Sam continued to slice, grate, chop and tear till he was happy with his salad... well it wasn't exactly a salad but it was something. Sam trotted back to Gabe's room and pushed through the door. Only Gabriel wasn't sleeping or lying down on his bed. He was sitting up and fiddling with his hair, he looked better than before but he still looked sickly. "good to see you up." Sam remarked coming closer. Gabriel looked up in shock tearing him from his daydream. Gabriel said nothing, he simply smiled at Sam.

"Here's some 'salad', I guess" Sam held out the bowl to Gabriel. Gabriel looked into it and gave a light chuckle.

"thanks Sammy." Gabriel tried to say without sounding too croaky. Gabriel held it close and began wolfing it down. Sam stood there astonished at how much food Gabriel managed to fit in his mouth. Gabriel's eyes turned to Sam to see his shocked expression. Gabriel had one more mouthful and he finished it. "what?" Gabriel asked just after finishing everything.

"Uh nothing, i just had no idea you could eat like that." Sam explained said half smiling at his pathetic explanation looking down and up. Gabriel half smiled at Sam's pathetic-ness. Sam looked adorable, like a big puppy.

"well, now you know." Gabriel said with a cocky spring to it.

"I'm gonna go, i hope you get better." Sam quickly blurted out. He loved being with Gabriel but he never had any idea of what to say without lunging at him and melding each others lips together. He was never good at any of that stuff. Sam awkwardly backed out still looking and not realizing that he was lightly blushing and hoped Gabe wouldn't notice.

Sam was too busy thinking of the angel in the spare room when he walked smack bang into Mary taking both of them to the floor.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry mum. I wasn't looking where i was going." Sam apologized getting up then helping her up.

"you got that one from me" Mary laughed.

"Can i ask you something?" Sam looked down and fiddled around with his fingers, looking nervous.

"Sure, anything" Mary said coming closer to Sam and placed her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort her son. "You can ask me anything." Sam half smiled looking at his mother's reassuring face.

"have you ever met someone, and that every time you see them your heart beats faster, your palms get sweaty and that every thing they do, no matter how bad... is just... perfect." Sam tried to explain without the words getting stuck in his throat.

"I have, When i met your father. Why do you ask?" Mary gave a light chuckle and smile obviously thinking of that moment.

"But have they ever been so different and so... not the person you'd thought you'd ever, be with" Sam added, looking back down. Mary looked at her son in not exactly concern or pity or even worry just a mix of everything. Mary crossed her arms and tried to think, but that was all he needed. "it's fine, never mind." Sam quickly snapped, putting on a fake smile and quickly racing off.

Sam flung himself onto his bed. He just needed to be alone, to figure some things out. Things that made no sense to him. He tossed and turned uncomfortably.

"having trouble there samsquatch?" a voice behind him said. Sam quickly turned to see Gabriel sitting in the corner on a chair.

"Gabriel, you're okay." Sam sighed with relief. Sam could hear the beating of his heart getting louder and faster. Sam was doing it again. Getting flustered in the presence of this angel. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Sam.

"Better question, Are you okay?" Gabriel asked crossing both his legs and arms.

"Ye...yeah i'm fine." Sam stuttered trying to stop his heart from blowing out of his chest. Gabriel looked him up and down.

"i can hear that thing from here. Seriously, are you having a heart attack?" Gabriel's expression changed from cocky and arrogant to seriously concerned for this human who looked like he was about to pass out.

"i just need some rest." Sam lied with a very unconvincing yawn and stretch.

"Suure... Right. Definitely." Gabriel snickered with as much sarcasm as angelically possible. Gabriel stood up. "Bye kiddo." Gabriel snapped his fingers and he vanished.

Sam felt a shit tonne of pressure disappear from his chest.   
"That was too fuckin' close" Sam muttered under his breath rubbing his temples with his slender fingers. There was a quiet knock on the door. "What the fuck do you want now!?" Sam yelled, slightly pissed. The door opened. Sam's face went pale. It was Mary.

"wow, what was that about?" She asked stepping into the room. Sam scratched his head.

"That was uh... nothing." He insisted. A goofy half smile spread across his face, he was and has never been good at lying to his family.

"Ah, sure Sammy" Mary replied, not wanting to pry the truth from her incredibly stressed son. "I just wanted to tell you that I want to apologize for what happened earlier. I also want you to know that I am and will always be your mother and you shouldn't feel like you can't tell me things." Mary slowly walks over to the bed and sits down next to Sam, and wraps her lean but strong arms around him. Sam quickly embraces the tight hug that only Mary knew how to give. Sam felt the words start to crawl up his throat and stayed on his tongue, ready to be spoken, but he knew it wouldn't be the right time. Right now he just wanted to stay huddled up in the comforting hug of his mother.

Sam didn't know how long he had been resting in the embrace of his mother, minutes? Hours? but all he knew was that when he opened his drowsy eyes, his mother was next to him, running her fingers through his long chestnut hair.

"Morning sleepy head" Mary whispered as if trying not to rouse him too quickly.

"It's morning already ?" Sam groans as he props himself up onto his elbows.

"Of course its not morning Sammy" she chuckles. Sam genuinely smiles at his mothers attempt at a joke. Like her hug, its comforting.

"Gabriel wanted to know if you were okay. He thought you were going into cardiac arrest or something. Do you need to go to the doctors Sammy ?"

Sam looked up at his mother, her ageless face creased in concern. He trusted her with his life, so why couldn't he just explain how he felt ? He wanted to tell her about Gabriel, but something completely different came out instead.

"Nah I was just feeling queasy. Just the stress of the job getting to me maybe ? I'm not sure, but I'm perfectly fine now" Sam insisted, but this was probably the further-est thing from the truth. What he actually wanted to say was something along the lines of

"Actually mum, I've recently developed feelings for a certain archangel and I haven't been able to stop thinking and fantasizing about him and every time I see him my heart beats so hard that it hurts." 'Why am I such a pathetic piece of shit ?' Sam thinks to himself. 'Deans happy with the way he is, why can't I be ?'

"Sammy, honey, what do you want for dinner?" she asked, breaking the silence that had accumulated while Sam was thinking to himself.

"Can we just get Chinese ?" Sam asked. He was not in the mood for one of Mary's home cooked abortions.

"Sure sweetie, just the usual ?"

Sam nodded as he lay back down onto the bed rolling over onto his side. Mary just smiled as she walked out of the room and downstairs to order the food.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel casually popped his head around the side of the door. Sam leaped up into a sitting position again.

"God damn it Gabriel" Sam growled. He'd gotten used to Gabriel making sudden appearances, but he was not used to how his chest started to ache at the sight of him. He tried so desperately to stay mad at the angel, but his feelings physically wouldn't allow it and he fell back into a puddle of self loathing and intense emotions. All he wanted to do was walk over there and rip the clothes of him and devour the image of the naked angel like a ravenous wolf. His hunger for demon blood has never in his existence compared to his hunger for Gabriel. Sam just wanted to tell Gabriel to fuck off but instead he let his emotions take control for a second and shit went lower than hell.

"Gabriel, ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to do just one thing with you. I wanted you to be mine and nobody else's." Sam tentatively looked away from Gabe, terrified of his response. But the next thing he felt was a soft hand gently caress his face, and then tuck a rogue strand of hair behind his ear. Sam completely froze, unable to process what was happening. Gabe then grabbed his jaw and angled his face to meet his eyes. They both stared incredibly deeply into each others eyes, trying to find reassurance that they both wanted this, but it was blatantly obvious. Gabe leaned in, so close to Sams face and all Sam could focus on was his soft lips drawing closer. Everything that he had ever needed was happening right now. Sams eyes slowly closed as their lips collided, soft at first, trying to discover each others boundaries, waiting for the other to make the next move. Sams body filled with liquid ecstasy and he opened his mouth, inviting Gabriel's tongue in. Gabriel didn't miss a beat and slid his tongue into Sams mouth, running his tongue over Sams teeth, discovering and mapping every part of Sams mouth. Gabe snakes his hand up over Sams back and into his long hair, pulling him closer. Sam, now addicted to the taste of the angel, started to push his tongue back, the men now fighting for dominance and savoring every lust filled second. In an attempt to gain control, Gabriel sucks onto Sams full lower lips, filling his mouth, then biting down and pulling him away by his hair. Sam lets out a moan from the mixture of the sudden pain and intense pleasure, feeling guilty at first but then forgetting why and he continued to collide lips with the angel. Sam moves one hand up from Gabe's hips up to his soft cheek, cupping the entire side of his face in his now steady hands, slowly moving his thumb up and down. By now, both of them were letting out moans from the euphoria that occurred so strongly in each of them. 

The sound of foot steps coming up the stairs was the only thing that separated them in their moment of pure lust.   Gabriel gave Sam a peck on the cheek before he disappeared leaving Sam to deal with Mary. Mary pops her head around the corner.

"Hey Sammy the Chinese food is here now" she chirped. Sam felt something, was it secrecy ? That he and Gabe had just been in here a few moments ago face fucking and his mother was blissfully unaware, he smiled to himself thinking about that moment they shared whilst his mother was probably paying the delivery man.

"I'll be down in just a second, I just need to uh clean some stuff." God his lies were getting shittier. As soon as Mary closed the door after giving an approving smile, Sam leaped off the bed and almost sprinted to the mirror in the room to look at the state he was in. In other words, to see if it was obvious he was just face fucked. His hair was slightly unruly from where Gabriel's hand had been but it wasn't something a quick finger comb couldn't fix.

Sam walks out of his room, giddy like a little school girl and can't contain his excitement as he basically runs down the stairs to the library. As he reaches the bottom, the bunker door creaks open and Dean and Cas loudly enter. They both seem pretty happy with themselves.

"Cas has officially learnt how to hunt, kind of." Dean announced looking at Cas. Cas blushed at Dean, he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Both Mary and Sam looked up and them and began to clap, the angel certainly confused at this celebration. Sam turned to see Gabriel trot down the stairs. A faint smile came across his face.

"ahh, look who's up. You look so much better Gabriel." Dean remarked joining Mary and Sam in the library with Cas. "But i do have one question, Did you get me any?" Dean asked hungrily stared at the Chinese food.

"Of course, We always get something for you." Mary Smiled giving her son a container filled with noodles and beef. Dean happily accepted. he quickly sat down eager to start. Gabriel walked over to the table and stood right next to Sam. Sam felt his body fill with temptation. He wanted to make out with him all over again, it was the only thing that felt right all day. 

Sam quickly grabbed his food and sat down so he wouldn't do that, but Gabriel being the ass decided to sit right next to him. Sam just tried to eat with his chopsticks but his palm's weren't letting him, instead he looked like he was incredibly uncoordinated.  He'd finally managed to get food in his mouth when he felt a hand run up and down along his thigh, and Sam choked and then he coughed and spluttered. His food went flying, everyone looked at him like he was going insane. Sam flashed them a smile before he shakily tried again but this time Gabriel did something worse, his hand moved from his upper leg to what was in between them. Sam half swallowed and half breathed down a piece of chicken. He began to cough and Dean gave Sam the Heimlich maneuver making Sam cough out the peace of chicken.

"God dammit Sammy, learn how to fucking eat like a human being." Dean scolded Sam annoyed at his pure stupidity.

"i'm sorry, trust me. I'm really trying." Sam apologized. Dean sat back down but Sam just stood there giving Gabriel a death stare. 

"c'mon Sammy, sit back down." Gabriel motioned to the chair. Sam cautiously sat back down with his legs crossed. Gabriel didn't try anything again and he managed to finish his food without choking.

After dinner Sam disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth then to his bedroom.

Sam lay his head down on his pillow, it was perfectly quiet. Sam's mind slowly crept back to the thought of the angel. Yeah he crossed a line, but it was fine... right? or did Gabriel just think this was one big joke? Sam sat back up. He didn't want to think about that now. Sam got up and began to unbutton his flannel and throw it on the floor then sliding his shirt off over his head.

"Mmm, Sammy don't stop." Gabriel snickered admiring the muscle definition on him. Sam shot around almost feeling exposed. Sam looked down at the ground and shook his head chuckling. "what's so funny." Gabriel cocked his eyebrow

"me." Sam said looking back up at the angel.

"Why?" He asked curious

"If i'm not mad at you i'm falling down at your feet or molding my lips onto yours" Sam shook his head at his idiocy.  

"well you're not falling down at my feet right now, maybe we should try option two? He flirted. every bone in Sam's body wanted to attack and devour the angel's lips but he couldn't, his body was telling him 'do it' but his mind was telling him 'no'. Sam just turned away from Gabriel.

"or you could go." Sam snapped at Gabriel, but as soon as those words came out he regretted it instantly. 

"oh, alright." Gabriel sounded heartbroken. Sam spun around as fast as he could and wrapped his long arms around the angel. He didn't want Gabriel to think that he didn't want anything to do with him. Gabriel stood there in confusion.

"i'm sorry." Sam apologized tightening his grip.

"kid, are you okay?" Gabriel asked wriggling out of the grip. Sam looked at him then at the floor. He took a deep breath in and opened his mouth but the words were jammed in there. Sam just sat back onto the bed. He rubbed his face with his large hands. Gabriel grabbed Sam's wrists and placed them next to him. He sat on the edge of his legs. Sam looked at Gabriel in confusion. Gabriel wriggled his arms under his arm pits and wrapped them behind his back, he pulled himself to Sam's chest and placed his head over Sam's heart. His heart beat began to beat faster again. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller angel, placing his head over his shoulder. they closed their eyes and Sam's heart beat slowed in bliss.

Sam began to lower himself down with Gabriel still wrapped tightly around him until he was lying down with Gabriel on top.

"I need to go to sleep." Sam whispered to Gabriel raising his arm up to stroke the angel's golden hair. Gabriel looked up at him, looking almost hurt.

"Do i have to go?" Gabriel whined obviously enjoying this embrace. Sam looked into the angel's pools of gold eyes.

"Who said anything about leaving." Sam Answered with a sly smile. Gabriel's face lit up. He snapped his fingers and he and Sam were both in pajamas. Was surprised at the angel's eagerness to stay. "one rule though, No funny business when i'm asleep." Sam instructed to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded as he threw himself under the covers pulling them up to his eyes. Sam chuckled and squeezed up next to him, laying on his side and placing his arm over Gabriel's body. Gabriel turned to face Sam.

"g'night" Gabriel whispered as he kissed the tip of his nose.

"night" Sam whispered back closing his eyes. Gabriel snuggled right up close next to Sam wrapping his arms around the human. Gabriel closed his eyes. He could sleep but it wasn't necessary like humans, he usually slept to pass time if he needed to.

The warmth of their bodies and the mattress made it almost impossible for them not to fall asleep almost instantly.  


	2. Pulled away

JANUARY 2ND 2017

Sam's eyes opened to see Gabriel's face right next to his. He couldn't help but run his fingers through his soft perfect hair, addicted to the touch of this angel. He couldn't help but smile at this perfect moment in time. Gabriel's eyes scrunched together before opening them.

"See no funny business while you slept." Gabriel muttered still half asleep. Sam smiled at the adorable little angel in front of him. Gabriel kissed Sam's hand.

"I've gotta flash kiddo. Cas will be checking up on me soon." Gabriel explained crawling out of bed. Sam whined like a little puppy who wanted you to be noticed. "Sam" Gabriel warned crossing his arms.

"Urgh, This sucks. This is like a one night stand with your roommate." Sam complained twisting around in the bed.

"Only one, there was no sex and two it's not like i won't be coming back." Gabriel added. Sam shot up.

"you'll be coming back?" Sam asked in confusion.

"No shit Sam, wow for a Stanford kid you sure are retarded" Gabriel chuckled. Sam gave a very beautiful bithface to Gabriel. Gabe leaned in and kissed Sam's forehead and gave a small smirk. Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was gone. Sam fell back onto the bed. He knew he should get up but eh who cares, well probably Dean but he wouldn't be up yet. Sam turned to his alarm. Well that was a lie as Sam somehow managed to sleep till 10. Sam jumped out of bed and scattered all over his room looking for clothes to wear. There was a loud bang at the door.

"One sec!" Sam yelled out.

"Sam get your ass out here, i have a case!" Dean yelled back obviously annoyed at Sam's unpreparedness. Sam threw on his shirt and flannel then a new pair of underwear and pants. Sam stumbled out the door almost hitting Dean in the face with it when it swung open. "What were you doing in there? Wait i don't want to know" Dean quickly changed his question feeling he wouldn't enjoy the answer. The boys trotted down the stairs, Sam almost fell down them while trying to comb out his hair with his fingers.

"Seriously Sam, just let me and a pair of scissors go nuts. You're a fucking woman." Dean said as they reached the bottom.

"Shut up." Sam snapped back

"Bitch." Dean mumbled

"Jerk" Sam muttered under his breath back. Sam walked into the kitchen and prepared himself coffee and a quick snack for the road. 

"Coming yet?" Dean looked slightly agitated as he leaned against the door. Sam sculled his coffee as fast as he could and threw it in the sink.

"So what's the case?" Sam asked jumping up the stairs.

"Well it's a weird one." Dean warned

"Dean, they're all weird." Sam remarked

"Well a man was torn to shreds in his house. Doors and Windows locked in a pretty White collar neighborhood in Irvine, California." Dean explained to Sam as they reached the Impala

"Irvine California? Isn't it one of the Safest cities in America with only 110 reported incidents of violent crime?" Sam wondered as they jumped into the car.

"Dude could you just say one thing, one thing without nerding out." Dean said turning to Sam as the engine roared to life. A smile slid across Dean's face as he raced out of the bunker.

About an hour into driving Dean turned to Sam. Sam had his earphones in probably listening to some weird ass song.

"Hey Sam," Dean tried to get Sam's attention but he obviously didn't hear. "Hey, Sam" Dean repeated only louder, yet Sam was still busy listening to his music. "That's it" Dean thought as he swiped the earphones and threw them in the back along with the phone.

"Hey! what was that for?!" Sam argued 

"You weren't listening to me" Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes but decided to listen to Dean. "Cas has been acting really weird, he's just not how he was before... you know. He's much more quiet and serious. Dude what if i upset him or he's mad at me or i changed his programming?" Dean explained sounding a lot more concerned.

Sam sighed "Well maybe you should ask him what he's bothered about." Sam suggested

Dean scrunched his face up "Hell no, i can't just straight up ask him." Dean refused

"Do you want Gabriel to ask him?" Sam asked. Dean just rolled his eyes. "Fine you asked." Sam said grabbing his things from the back seat.

The next few hours seemed tense, Well that was Dean's fault but Sam just wanted this day to end soon but it was only 1:00. Dean pulled up next to a small diner, swerving into a parking space. 

"Okay do you want anything?" Dean asked turning to Sam finally breaking a record holding silence.

"Just something i'll like." Sam muttered clearly not interested. Dean walked off to the diner. Sam leaned his head on the door and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep but at this time it would be impossible. There was a flutter of wings next to Sam and he shot up. It was only Gabriel.

"Hey kiddo" Gabriel said putting his hands on the steering wheel and pretending to drive it.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" Sam asked looking at him in his drowsy and slightly angry face.

"Wow Samalam, you look like shit." Gabe blurted. Sam gave him a bitch face.

"I'm just tired." Sam explained as he took off his jacket.

"Wow kid, i didn't come here for that. Don't you want to take it slow?" Gabriel teased. Sam just ignored him and rolled his jacket into a tight little ball. Sam tried to go back to sleep only this time with a small pillow. "Sam, really are you okay? You don't usually ignore me like this, Did i do something wrong?" Gabriel asked sounding insecure. Sam looked at him and gave a smile.

"No... i don't know what's wrong. I'm just annoyed for some reason." Sam replied looking at the angel who was now relaxing. Gabriel gave a smirk

"So you're just on your period?" Gabriel pestered. Sam surprisingly chuckled at this and isn't pissed. Gabriel gave a smile of gratification. "Dean's going to be back really soon, gotta zap." Gabriel hurriedly explained before snapping his fingers and Sam was back to being annoyed.

"Why did Gabriel and Sam's relationship have to be a secret? It was a relationship right? Gabriel isn't a total dick" Sam thought as Dean swung the door open and flopped in with all the food.

"Okay this is yours" Dean said giving Sam a salad and drink. "And this is mine" he continued opening up at least five different bags. Sam looked at the bags and he snorted at Dean's almost sexual facial expressions. Dean picked up a burger and took a huge mouthful of it. Sam ignored the sounds coming out of his mouth and decided to start eating his salad. The first mouthful was okay but the second one tasted like ass. Sam screwed his face as he kept eating. Dean looked at Sam.

"Finally coming to your senses?" Dean joked

"This tastes like crap" Sam spat out his food. Dean held out another bag towards him.

"Yeah their salads looked like shit, so i got a healthier burger." Dean explained as Sam grabbed the bag and opened it. It didn't look that bad. Sam took a bite out of the burger, unsure of it's taste but it was actually pretty good. After Sam ate his burger and Dean scoffed down all his food they were off again. 

Sam checked the time. Only 1:30 it was going to be a while till they got there. Sam lay his head back onto the seat and closed his eyes. Sleep would hopefully speed this up. Sam tossed and turned, when he opened his eyes he was in the bunker. He looked around in confusion.

"Help! Help! Help!" He heard someone scream, it sounded like Dean. Sam rushed into the room. Gabriel was on the floor. It looked like a pack of wolves had completely shredded his body apart.

"Sam" Dean said with absolute terror in his eyes. This felt too painful and real. He needed to wake up but he couldn't stop looking at Gabriel. Sam felt his shirt was wet. He looked down it wasn't just his shirt, His hands, torso and mouth was covered in blood. Gabriel's. Sam wanted to run but he couldn't control himself. Dean looked at Sam.

"Sam you're a monster. You're past saving." Dean Growled walking towards Sam with a blade. Sam couldn't do anything. Dean swung at Sam. He moved but he wasn't controlling himself. Sam punched Dean and threw him into a wall, but with a movement of his hand. He walked closer turning his hand. Dean's nose and eyes began to bleed as he screamed in pain. Dean's body went limp. Sam's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up out of breath. 

"Woah, Sammy. What were you dreaming about?" Dean questioned Sam.

"Um... nothing" Sam stuttered. Sam looked out the car window, it was dark. It had only felt like minutes but it was probably hours. Sam checked the time on his phone just to be sure. Yep it was 7, he'd slept for six hours but felt exhausted. Sam sighed, what did he just dream about. He could feel Dean's urge to ask him again. Sam decided to break the silence.

"What is it?" Sam asked turning and looking at Dean

"nothing." Dean replied concentrating on the road

"Liar." Sam confronted him

"You were practically screaming, crying and shaking in your sleep and you woke up as fast as I've ever seen anyone wake up in." Dean explained sounding genuinely concerned for his younger brother. Sam scoffed at Dean trying to act like he was all good.

"Dean, I'm fine" Sam assured Dean. Dean yawned 

"your turn" Dean said as he pulled off the road. Sam opened the door and walked over to Dean's side, but Dean wouldn't open the door. Sam tried to open Dean's door but it didn't budge.

"Dude, What the fuck!" Sam yelled at Dean

"Sammy, be honest or i'm driving off and leaving you." Dean warned

"i'm not lying!" Sam tried to convince Dean. The engine revved and Dean began to slowly drive off. "Fine! I'll tell you, just let me in." Sam bargained. Sam's door shot open and Sam ran back into the car. "Dude it was fucking freezing out there" Sam complained but all Dean did was stare at him like he wasn't in the mood for joking around. Sam sighed. "fine. I dreamt that i killed Gabriel, not like a stab but i tore him apart. Then i killed you." Sam told Dean leaving out the fine details. Dean looked at Sam.

"Sammy, you need a psychiatrist" Dean joked before speeding off back down the road. Sam chuckled. It was just a dream, just a dream... right?


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part does contain smut, and sadness at the end , i warned you.

January 3rd 2017

Sam woke up in the bunker. He slowly slid the blankets off, he was still wearing his clothes. Sam slowly walked around the bunker. There seemed to be no one there.

"Help! Help! Help!" Someone yelled, it sounded like Dean. Sam ran into the room where the noise seemed to be coming from. Sam felt the blood drain from his body. It was happening again. Gabriel's body was torn to pieces and Dean was there. Sam looked down at his hands and shirt, they were covered in blood. Sam wanted to wake up but he couldn't. "Sam you're a monster. You're past saving." Dean's words ringed through Sam's ears, it physically hurt to hear them again. Dean ran up to Sam and tried to attack him, this was all too familiar. Sam moved and punched Dean. 

"Someone wake me up!" Sam thought as the dream continued.

"Sam! Sammy!" He heard someone call and he was finally ripped from his dream. Sam shot up out of breath covered in sweat. "Sammy, holy shit. You were full on yelling" Dean told Sam patting his back miserably trying to calm a shaky Sam. Sam rubbed his face. It was just a dream.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled at him still breathing and couldn't help but wrapping his lean arms around his brother, he never wanted to let go.

"Okay Sammy. You can let go" Dean tried to pry Sam off.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh sorry, just another dream" Sam apologized to his big brother as he released Dean from his death grip. Dean walked to a table and grabbed a bag, ditching it at Sam's head. Sam unfortunately didn't register this and the bag hit him square in the face. "Ow!" Sam groaned, Dean just laughed as he grabbed his food. Sam opened the bag and looked in, it didn't look half bad. Sam grabbed the bacon and eggs from the bag and began to chow down. Dean looked around, his facial expression said it all, 'shit'

"Hey Sammy, have you seen my wallet?" Dean asked, sounding panicked as he frantically patted himself down. Sam briefly looked around.

"Nope. Where'd you last leave it?"

Dean became silent as he zoned out for a sec, retracing his steps in his mind before muttering the words "oh shit" and racing out the door with no explanation. As soon as the door closed behind him, a familiar rustling of wings was heard, and Sam whipped around to find Gabriel, in a Kate Winslet getting drawn as a French girl pose on Deans bed, except with his clothes on. Shame.

"Draw me like one of your French angels Sammy" Gabriel smirked.

"Well in the movie Rose was naked for this scene. We want to make it as realistic as possible, right Gabe?" Sam crept over to the angel and Gabriel was engaged in an eye war as Sam sat himself over Gabriel's waist. Sam slowly leaned forward snaked his arms under his head, but instead of the intense make out session Gabriel wanted to have Sam began to talk.

"How was your day?" He asked. Gabriel looked at him in slight disappointment, he sighed.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?" He countered, ignoring Sam's question

"Well it's only fair after the hell you put me through, time and time again" Sam smirked kissing his neck. Gabriel stroked his fingers along Sam's hair and along his neck. Sam lifted his head off Gabriel's neck and tumbled next to him, at the same time sliding his arms out from under Gabriel. Sam snuggled up close to Gabriel. He didn't want to but Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the small human, well not so small snuggled right next to him.

"Sam, you do something strange to me" Gabriel admitted. Sam looked up at Gabriel.

"Like what?" Sam asked curious of the answer.

"you make me feel human." Gabriel looked back down at Sam. Sam's eyes warmed the coldest parts of Gabriel's angelic soul and made him feel almost human. It was really fucking weird for Gabriel. He'd spent ages trying to piss off and anger this quite large human, that now he wasn't he was coming to realize that he and Sam weren't so different. If he wasn't being a dick, he was with Sam. Sam slid off the bed and stood up, stretching out. 

"I need to go get dressed, we're seeing the Coroner in about an hour" Sam told Gabriel, unbuttoning his flannel. Gabriel just stared at him, eating everything that Sam did right up. The flannel fell the the floor. Sam slipped his under shirt off and Gabriel practically drooled. "You're Drooling Gabriel" Sam gestured to his chin where a small line of saliva had crept out from the daydreaming angel's mouth. Gabriel didn't even seem to notice. Sam continued, He started undoing his belt and threw it onto his bed. He undid the first button and unzipped the zip. "You're just going to stare at me the whole tome aren't you?" Sam asked about to slip his pants off. 

The angel just nodded not taking his eyes off Sam's pant area, excitedly anticipating what was going to happen. Sam slid his pants off and was left with his underwear, which was still good enough for Gabriel to imagine. Sam walked to his bag and looked through it for a clean pair of underwear. He pulled out a black pair and Gabriel waited for Sam to strip right down, unfortunately Sam walked into the bathroom and came out in his underwear AND his shirt. Fucking Great. Gabriel groaned at the sight of a clothed Sam.

"Sam, i thought we had something. Apparently you're just a sadist" Gabriel complained rolling around on the bed. There was a knock on the door. "gotta flash" Gabriel vanished. Sam walked to the door pulling up his pants. He looked through the eye hole and saw Dean impatiently waiting. He swung the door and stood off to the side as Dean barged in.

"What took you so long?" He asked obviously annoyed

"Would you have liked me to answer the door without any pants?" Sam countered. Dean looked at Sam in a 'wtf' glance. "Better question, did you get your wallet?" Sam questioned crossing his arms. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet, he began to wave it in Sam's face.

"Does this answer your question?" Dean rhetorically said.

"Get ready we need to go in about forty minutes" Sam commanded Dean. Dean groaned as he grabbed his things and walked into the bathroom. Sam grabbed his tie, he'd never been good at it. They were so fuckin' annoying. Sam felt someone grab his hand and guide it through and around the tie, he recognized the hand, of course Gabriel. Once the tie was done Gabriel's hand's disappeared. Sam half smiled as he threw on his coat. Somewhere Gabriel was watching him, making sure he was okay. It was quite comforting.

Sam had finished getting dressed when Dean popped out of the bathroom looking quite snazzy. (yes i did just use that word) 

"Let's go Sammy" Dean announced grabbing his keys and quickly pacing out the door. Sam closely behind. Dean swung the Impala door open and jumped in Sam closely behind. Dean took a few lefts and a few rights. 

"So how are the nightmares?" Dean casually dropped in, unsure of what else he should say.

"Um, they're um..." Sam struggled to find the words to make Dean quit worrying about him.

"still there" Dean finished Sam's sentence. Sam's eyes dropped down but left his head upright. He sighed looking around for something else to say or change to, but nothing came. Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah" he mumbled. Dean took a deep breath in and out.

(It's Valentine's day right now so hope you had a fantabulous day!)

Sam didn't know if Dean was gonna get all soft and mushy on him or tell him to grow the fuck up. But neither came. Dean and Sam sat in silence all the way to the morgue.

Dean and Sam stepped out of the car in suites and neat hair in almost exact sync. The boys strolled into the morgatory. They walked up to the nearest official person and showed their fake badges.

"Hi, i'm Agent Young and this is my partner Agent Rose, we're here about the exsanguinated victims." Dean announced to the lady behind the desk. The old crow looked up through her small spectacles. 

"Ah yes, Dr Jonesses will be with you in a seconded" She croaked before shakily typing on the computer. Dean turned to Sam and flashed him a smile. A relatively young man in a white lab coat quickly trotted towards the boys.

"Hello, i'm Dr Jonesses. You must be Agent Young and Rose. You're here about the exsanguinated ones." The man introduced himself shaking their hands.

"Yeah we are" Sam replied. They followed the doctor to the back room. Dr Jonesses snapped on gloves and handed the boys two pairs. He reached over to the middle draw and unlatched it. A cellphone rang.

"I'm sorry I've got to take this." He apologised racing off with his phone.

"That was weird" Dean blurted out. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Let's do this" he said as he squeezed his gloves on. Dean pretended to be a mad scientist, snapping his rubber gloves repetitively. Sam just turned and gave him a bitchface which made Dean stop.

Sam slid the sheet off the victim and looked around the girls neck area. Her skin was pasty and grey with short brown hair, she looked pretty well groomed. Sam found a puncture wound. He sighed.

"We are definitely dealing with vamps" Sam exclaimed as Dean walked over to the wound to check for himself.

"Definitely" he repeated looking a Sam.

The boys drove back to their shitty motel room. Sam got on to research, they knew everything about vampires except where this nest was hiding. Sam spent ages looking through records and newspaper articles. This popped up, but they already knew what the articles were telling him.

"Nothing new, except. The night she was killed she was at a bar 'Albrats'" Sam told Dean, finally looking up from his computer.

"Well then let's go" Dean proposed dangling his keys around.

Once they were on the way Sam checked the time. 6:44, he'd spent four hours researching, one hour at the coroners and about an hour with Gabe, he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight unless something exciting happens. Dean swung into a parking space. Both still in suites. They strolled in, there were a few people but as many as you would expect at this time. Dean scanned his eyes over the people until he noticed the very attractive blonde bartender.

"I'll question the bartender" Dean told Sam patting him on the back.

"As long as you two go back to her place" Sam joked. Sam interviewed almost all the people, no one had seen her and the bartender didn't have a shift that night. He walked over to the final man, he was old and smelled of liquor. "Excuse me, did you happen to see this girl last night?" Sam flashed her photo at him. The man smiled, not of happiness but more a stupid grin that only drunks do.

"Yeah I saw her, I tried to get some but she just left with a younger man. Ajay if I recall, he was a nice fella, he bought drinks for everyone" The man croaked.

"Great, do you have a last name or description. Maybe both?" Sam asked pulling out a notepad, trying not to test his luck.

"I have both, Ajay Simmons. He was about your partners height, with um... I think brown hair and that's uh it" the man struggled to remember

"Thank you for your time" Sam thanked the man putting away his pad. Sam stood up and looked over to Dean. Sam walked over to Dean, Dean turned and looked at Sam.

"Dude, you have a boyfriend." Sam scolded. Dean looked at Sam, he looked pissed. Things probably weren't going to well.

"Not anymore, Cas thinks we should take a break" Dean admits to Sam. Well that relationship ended quicker than expected.

"Oh" Sam mumbled "I'll see you at the motel then" Sam grabbed the keys from Dean and jumped into the Impala. A familiar flutter of wings rustled next to him. He knew it was Gabriel. Sam turned and looked at him.

"Gabe, what's wrong with Cas?" Sam asked seriously concerned. Gabe sighed.

"Cas loves Dean, don't get me wrong but Cas feels like he holds Dean back. So until Dean says otherwise, things are going to be tense" Gabriel admitted. Sam turned the key and she roared to life. 

"I need some food, I'm starving" Sam told Gabriel.

"How about, you drive to the motel. And I get you something to eat?" Gabe suggested cocking his eyebrows.

"As long as you don't poison it" Sam replied with uncertainty in voice.

"Pft, i'd only do that to Dean" Gabriel joked, Sam laughed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and in a split second came back with food. Sam got a big sniff of the smell coming off the food. He wanted to marry it, or screw it. Which ever makes more sense to you. 

Sam sped off to the motel and pulled into the bay right outside the room. Gabriel grabbed Sam's shoulder and the next thing he knew they were inside the motel with the small table set out with plates, fancy cutlery and a candle. 

"Wow" Sam couldn't help blurting out. Gabriel walked over to Sam's seat and pulled it out. "What is this?" He asked unsure.

"What does it look like?" Gabriel countered as Sam sat down and Gabriel pushed his chair in.

"A date." He replied looking at every detail on his face unsure if that was the answer he was looking for. Gabriel smiled as he sat down.

"Finally, i was beginning to think you were all ass and no brains" Gabriel joked. Sam blushed at the comment. Gabe propped his head up his hand and looked at Sam change color. "What do you want?" He charmingly gestured to the food on the bench with a smirk.

"I'm not to fussed" Sam replied with a small smile on his face, which he obviously was trying to hide. Gabriel snapped his fingers and an almost 5-star meal appeared. It was a steak with a salad and a side of gravy. Sam marveled at Gabriel for a few second before starting. Gabriel simply pulled out a sucker and popped it in his mouth. Sam wolfed it down realizing he'd missed lunch. Sam wiped his mouth once he finished his food.

"Gabriel, that was amazing. Thank you" He thanked Gabriel with a true smile, one that Winchester's don't usually give out.

"Now for desert" Gabriel told Sam standing up.

"What's for desert?" Sam asked cautiously. Gabriel pulled Sam's chair back and sat on the edge of his long muscular legs, he bent over towards Sam's ear.

"Me" He whispered before nibbling the edge of his earlobe. He traced down and up Sam's neck nibbling, kissing, sucking and biting along it. A small moan escaped Sam's lips. Sam pulled Gabriel up closer to him. He snaked his arms around and under Gabriel, holding him up. Gabriel released from Sam's neck and began devouring his jawline, he teased around Sam's lips pulling and nipping them. He began to attack Sam's lips and Sam fought back, neither ready to give in their dominance. Sam stood up and Gabriel wrapped his short corgi legs around Sam's waist. Sam threw him onto the bed, mouths attached to each other. Gabriel was the first to give in. Sam took the opportunity and dived in tasting the sweet mouth of the angel, tongues interlocked, Sam taking dominance. Sam squeezed his hand under the angel's head pulling him closer to get more. Sam was like a rabid dog tearing at the mouth and lips of this precious angel. Gabriel moved his hips under the hunters waist and Sam couldn't help but let go of Gabriel's mouth and moan. 

(Okay if you don't want smut, well this is a warning to skip past this part and you will be notified of when the smut part is done. even tho smut is in the tag tho, whatevs)

Gabriel felt power and control in that moment yet he couldn't help but want to be dominated. Gabriel couldn't help but move his denim wrapped crotch over Sam's, feeling his body twist and harden. Sam couldn't help but give in, He wanted this do bad and he wouldn't care if Dean walked in right now. Dean would just have to close his eyes and ears. Sam began to bite at the crease of Gabriel's neck grinding on the angel. For an angel he sure knew how to moan like a sinner.

"Take me" Gabriel lustfully whispered into Sam's ear before he let out another moan. Making Sam so fucking turned on. Sam looked at Gabriel with a predatory glance. They were just animals tired of waiting and taking things slow, they wanted to do everything to each other. Sam threw his suit coat off and onto Dean's bed and he began ripping Gabriel's buttons undone. Gabriel grabbed the tie with his mouth and pulled it off. Obviously not his first time. Sam left the angel shirtless and Gabriel swiftly pulled Sam's shirt off, he chucked it off into a corner of the room. Sam looked so delicious. Sam slowly massaged his way down the angel's body down to his buckle. His hand slid down further and grabbed Gabriel's sealed dick, making the angel yelp. Sam pecked Gabriel from his lips to his belt buck grabbing it with his teeth and practically breaking it off.

"This can't be your first time" Gabriel smirked

"Well it is" Sam gave a flirtatious wink. Sam unzipped Gabriel's pants with his hands, he slowly slid them down and off Gabriel's body leaving him in his underwear and not once breaking eye contact. Gabriel was sticking up through his underwear. Sam grabbed the edge of his pants and slipped it down his body leaving him completely exposed. Sam ran his hand along Gabriel's inner thigh. His hand crept towards Gabriel's cock, he gently caressed Gabriel's balls. Sam leaned forward to Gabriel and he o'd his mouth around Gabriel's head, his tongue doing most of the work while his hands around Gabriel's balls. Sam earned him a loud lust filled moan filling him with pure predatory power. In a swift movement Sam took Gabriel, all of him. 

"Fuck!" Gabriel moaned, he had to admit this was pretty fucking amazing. Sam lifted back up and looked at the angel that was squirming under his mouth, fuck every part of his body tasted delicious. Sam continued getting faster and faster, feeling the angel's breath get fast and quick. The moans that left the angel's throat were ones of pure lustfulness, the ones that no one could fake or hide. They left Sam with pleasure, but he grew tired of this game. Gabriel wanted Sam to take him and so he was going to take him. Sam lifted his head from Gabriel who was throbbing. Sam grabbed his buckle and struggled to undo it, too much adrenaline flowing through his body. Fuck it, Sam just tore at it and snapped his belt and throwing his pants off. "Don't do that to me if we get into a fight" Gabriel breathed, obviously enjoying himself. Sam threw his underwear and felt pressure around his crotch disappear, he forgot it was even there he was so into the angel. His cock was proportionate to his large muscular frame, but nothing Gabriel couldn't take.

"Hands and Knees" Sam growled, honestly the normal Sam could hardly believe the shit that he was doing. Let alone what he was about to do, his tongue. In there. Sam ignored his logical straight thoughts, Gabriel was his right now and he sure as Hell wasn't going to let this opportunity slide away. Gabriel smirked, he had to admit sometimes being dominated was just what he needed, and obviously Sam needed to dominate someone. The angel flipped over onto his hands and knees, his perky ass up in the air. He knew what Sam wanted to do, why not make it easier. Sam bent over into the angel's cheeks and couldn't help but taste. Why the fuck did he just taste like a gummy bear down here? Sam ignored his thoughts, Sam just kept going and going. Gabriel was leaking, holy shit Sam was good, it wasn't his fucking first time or is he just naturally this good? Gabriel moaned and moaned non-stop honestly Sam was more concerned that someone would file a noise complaint. Sam felt himself get painfully hard. Sam leaned up over Gabriel.

"Ready?" He whispered

"Clean?" Was the only thing Gabriel whispered back. Sam had no clue if he was or not. Gabriel just snapped. "Now you are" Gabriel told Sam as he leaned back behind him. Since Sam is a freak and an overly prepared little shit, he reached over into his duffel bag and pulled out a tube of lube, which even surprised Gabriel. Sam snapped the lid open and squeezed it out onto his finger. Sam couldn't help but devilishly smile. Sam layered it just around the outside of Gabriel's hole, Sam slicked his finger in lube and slowly pushed it in. Gabriel was quite tight, he obviously hadn't done this in too long. Gabriel moaned as Sam scissored his finger in and out through him. Gabriel was just leaking by the time he put the second one in, Gabriel sounded like he was going to pass out. Sam got him loose enough, it was time. Sam lubed his throbbing cock a slick up, it was begging him for action, so was Gabriel's but the sadist side of Sam wasn't going to touch it until it was time. Sam positioned himself at Gabriel's entrance and pushed in, it was fucking amazing but nothing Sam would've ever done in his life. Both of them moaned unholy noises. Sam wanted this from the get go. Sam pushed himself all the way in, he moved his hips as he pulled it out and back in, over and over things getting hotter and faster. He kept going and going, but he needed to see him, Sam pulled fully out and Gabriel whined at the sudden emptiness. Sam crept his hand along Gabriel's back, he leaned forward back to Gabriel's ear.

"I want to see that pretty face as a screw it" Sam seductively whispered. Gabriel just melted flipping back over and opening his legs, he'd missed this for so long. Sam positioned himself back behind Gabriel. Sam grabbed Gabriel's legs and helped them onto his shoulders, Gabriel was a little short to do it himself. Sam pushed back in, Gabriel whined and moaned as Sam started going as fast as he could. Panting and sweating. He was going to burst. He wasn't going all by himself. Sam reached down and wrapped his fingers around Gabriel who was leaking and begging to be touched. He began pumping in solid movements, in sync with his powerful thrusts. Gabriel couldn't hold on anymore and cum shot out all over himself and Sam's hand. Sam had only a few more to go. Sam let out a moan and painted the angel's insides in white. Sam pulled out, both were out of breath ready to pass out. 

(Oki, smut is done)  
Sam fell beside Gabriel on his back, taking in heavy and long breaths, his human side taking back control of his animalistic side. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and he lay his head on Sam's arm. The only sound was coming out of the boys mouths, slowly catching their breaths again. 

"I'll clean it up" Gabriel panted as he kissed Sam's large forearm. Sam looked at the angel and gave a weak smile. Gabriel snapped his fingers and there was clean, new sheets and their bodies no longer laced with cum but made sure to keep they were still bare. Sam couldn't help but look at the angel and smile, he was great at everything, and sex as far as he knew.

Sam's eyes turned from the angel to the clock. It was only 7:30 and he was exhausted, he could use this for more sleepless nights. Sam felt Gabriel's hand pull his face back to face him.

"Still perfect" Sam breathed, drowning in the golden pools of Gabriel's eyes. Sam felt his body shut down, Gabriel had completely worn Sam out.

Sam's eyes shot back open, he was in his bed, in the bunker. Shit. Sam threw the covers off and ran out into the hallway, he needed to get out.

"Help! Help! Help!" He heard Dean yell. Sam ran in the opposite direction yet he landed exactly in the room he never wanted to see again. 

"Gabriel! Help me!" He tried to shout but nothing came out. Dean looked at Sam with terror and that hurt but what he said next hurt him deep into his core.

"Sam, you're a monster." Dean growled, those words hurt so bad. He couldn't help but feel the tears glide down his face, he knew it was a dream but he couldn't hold back. He felt something new though, everything shook and rocked. Sam's eyes sprung open and he found himself in the arm's of Gabriel. Sam was felt disorientated, he reached out and grabbed Gabriel pulling himself close to Gabriel's chest. Sam's body flooded with emotions as he felt the tears flow down his cheeks and down his neck. Gabriel held Sam close holding him as close as he could.

"Shh Sam, you're awake. You're okay" Gabriel whispered over and over trying to calm the shaky Sam. Sam's body quivered and shaked, he didn't want to let go of Gabriel and Gabriel wouldn't let go of Sam. As sat there and Sam continued to calm down, Gabriel felt a tear slid down his cheek. He was trying to be a big, strong and cocky angel to make Sam happy but seeing him like this made him feel like he was small, weak and powerless to help.

Gabriel had been holding Sam for a couple of hours before he finally calming. They spoke no words their bodies spoke for them. Gabriel closed his eyes as he lay his head in the crook of Sam's head, even for an angel he was tired but he still didn't let go of Sam. Sam felt safe again in the warmth of this angel, his angel. Sam let himself close his eyes once again, but as his eyes fell dark there was a looming fear that the nightmare would come back but for now he was safe with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See sadness


	4. The Ups and Downs of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long af

JANUARY 4th 2017

Sam's eyes opened up, they felt dry and sticky along with his cheeks. He must've filled a river.He slowly sat up and realized that an arm was wrapped around his waist. Both of them still naked from the night before. Sam turned onto his side and admired the angel, he couldn't help but tuck his messy hair behind his ear so he could fully see his face. He was still breathing and Sam had actually gotten some sleep. The door clicked open, there was no time. Dean had managed to get a key and Gabriel was still fast asleep. So he decided to wing it.

"Dean don't open the door, i'm butt ass naked!" Sam yelled out to stop his brother.

"Dude what the fuck" He heard Dean exclaim. It was also loud enough to wake Gabriel up. Gabriel looked at Sam and then he was gone. Sam leaped off the bed and grabbed his underwear and threw it back on.

"Okay, all good" Sam called scrambling back into bed. Dean walked in. "Did you have fun pity sex?" Sam asked crossing his arms slightly pissed off at Dean for doing that to Cas. Dean scratched his head.

"Well not with her, Cas kinda told me and we had more. Makeup sex" Dean explained trying not to over share like Sam usually does. Sam's face lit up, it was kinda awesome that Dean and Cas were back together but a little weird how brothers were screwing their brothers. Eh they're not blood. "Why were you naked?" Dean asked unsure if he would like the answer, but he still asked. Sam looked at him and around thinking of a lie but just came to.

"Dean i do some things that you certainly wouldn't like to know about" He replied, it technically wasn't a lie it just wasn't the whole truth. Dean scrunched his eyebrows.

"Freak" He mumbled going to the mini fridge. Sam shrugged. 

"Grrughh" A monstrous sound roared from Sam's body. Dean turned and looked at him.

"Dude eat some food and shut that thing up" Dean partially joked. Sam stood up to get a pair of pants to go out and get some crappy meal from some crappy diner. "Sammy what the fuck is that?" Dean asked in surprise pointing to Sam's shoulder. Sam tried a few times to look over his shoulder to no avail. he walked into the bathroom and checked in the mirror. There was a scratch, that was slightly embarrassing. Honestly he didn't even remember Gabe doing that. Sam walked back out and pulled his pants up and grabbed his under shirt, he threw it on. "Sammy, what the fuck did you do last night?" Dean pointed to the hickey on Sam's forearm. Fuckin' Gabriel. Sam cleared his throat.

"Dean i do some things that you certainly wouldn't like to know about" He repeated to Dean hoping he wouldn't ask again. Dean's face screwed up. Sam threw on a flannel and a pair of shoes. He walked to the bedside stand and grabbed his wallet. "I'll be up the road" Sam told Dean shooting out the door. 

Sam strutted feeling quite content with himself and what Gabriel had done. Sam felt a hand interlock fingers with him. He turned and saw and equally as happy Gabriel.

"Well hello" Sam chirped with a smile.

"You're in a good mood" Gabriel noticed giving him a smirk

"Well, i think i deserve to be happy after giving you what i gave" Sam answered being vague. Gabriel let go of Sam's hand and interlocked arms.

"Let's go make-out in a diner" Gabriel suggested. Sam just smiled and laughed as they walked along.

Sam opened the door for Gabriel and Sam walked to a spot for them and Gabriel just stared at the cake selection. Sam found a booth it was a bit small but it had the window on one side. Sam was busy looking through the menu when a skinny, short haired blonde walked up to Sam. Sam grabbed the menu off Sam. Gabriel still scanning over cake and the newly baked sweets.

"Hey, there cute thing" She flirted touching his shoulder, Sam felt tense and awkward. Gabriel always knew how to get rid of these kinds of girls, well he knew a lot about everything. He was a archangel. She moved her hand from Sam's shoulder to his chest. He still said nothing, frozen begging Gabriel to notice. "So firm" she complimented "You should come over and let me see how firm the rest of that body is" She suggested but Sam was just frozen until he saw Gabriel slide in to the open seat. He looked pissed at her. Sam turned and looked at her, he was so scared of this woman. She stood up straight.

"Babe, you okay?" Gabriel asked trying to emphasis the 'babe' part. Sam just swallowed he felt weird.

"Babe? you two are... urgh. Why are the cute ones always gay?" She stormed off and Sam relaxed. He sighed in relief, Gabriel just came to his rescue again.

"Thank you" He thanked Gabriel, and reached over and gestured for Gabe to take his hand. Gabriel gave a smirk and happily took Sam's hand. 

"You looked so scared." Gabriel poked at Sam as he chuckled. Sam flashed a bright color of red. A woman wearing a work uniform.

"hey, what can i get you two?" She asked pulling out a notepad.

"Hi, i'll have waffles please with maple syrup" Sam was feeling like a splurge today, screw being healthy this morning. What was Gabriel doing to him.

"And i'll have you're red velvet cake with ice cream" Gabriel ordered. Sam turned and looked at Gabriel with a bit of a scowl.

"For breakfast?" Sam tried to make him reconsider 

"It's the afternoon somewhere else in the world" Gabriel defended himself. The woman wrote it down and ripped it off.

"So waffles with maple syrup and red velvet with ice cream?" She confirmed.

"Yep" Gabriel quickly agreed. Sam wanted to make Gabriel change his but he was getting waffles, they weren't too different. The woman walked off with their order. Sam picked Gabriel's hand up and kissed it. "you're one big softy, aren't you?" Gabriel said looking at Sam hold his hand. Sam looked at Gabriel and sighed.

"Always have really, well the real me. Not Lucifer me, or demon me, or revenge me." Sam replied playing around with Gabriel's hand. "Honestly i thought you'd be a lot more cocky and arrogant if we dated" Sam admitted not making eye contact. Honestly, so did Gabe. Both boys became quite, waiting for the other one to speak.

"What did you dream about?" Gabriel asked, he'd been curious ever since it happened.

"Nothing" Sam answered, unwilling to discuss it to him. Hell, he was even unwilling to tell it to Dean. 

"Okay waffles with maple" The lady happily chirped placing down Sam's waffles "And a slice of red velvet with ice cream". Sam politely smiled at the lady but Gabriel already had gone through half of his. Sam just smiled, this was actually pretty cool getting breakfast with Gabriel.

Sam began to chomp down on his golden waffles, fuck he missed these. Sometimes he forgot why having a healthy lifestyle was important, he wasn't going to live past 50. When Sam looked back at Gabriel, he was eyeing his food. 

"Do you want some?" Sam asked with his mouth full. Gabriel excitedly nodded as he grabbed his fork, plunging it into the waffle and devouring it. How the fuck could he eat so fast? Sam took a few more mouthfuls of his now lonely waffle and wiped his mouth. He stretched and yawned, he was going into a sugar coma.

"C'mon Samsquatch, i'll get you back to Dean" Gabriel told Sam throwing some money on the table and leaning over the table, he latched onto Sam's shoulder and they were outside of the motel. "Have fun" Gabriel sarcastically remarked. He stood on his tippy toes and kissed Sam on his cheek, he truly enjoyed being in Sam's company and certainly wasn't going to tap that fine fucking ass and leave it. 

Sam walked into the room to see Dean on his computer.

"Hey Sammy" Dean greeted him as he closed the door.

"Found anything new?" He asked walking over to Dean. Dean looked pretty happy when those words left Sam's mouth.

"You know what know that you ask, yeah i found out where Ajay lives and i was waiting for you to get back" Dean smirked. 

"Well let's go" Sam grabbed his things and Dean grabbed his gun and keys. They leaped out the door and to Baby jumping in.

Dean slowed down and stopped in front of the house. It was Tiny and in shambles with nature taking it back. Windows were broken with wood falling off it, it almost looked like a haunted house. Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked back.

"Time to bring this sucker down" Dean said with a smirk.

Dean opened Baby's boot and then opened her floor, revealing her arsenal. Dean grabbed a machete and Sam an axe.  Sam quickly scanned over the arsenal.

"Dead Man's blood?" Sam asked. Dean pulled a small red jar from his pocket.

"Just in case" Dean gave a smile before closing the boot. The boys walked up to the house. They looked threw the window, it was a nest of about 9. Shit. Dean motioned to Sam to take the back. Sam crept around the house, avoiding windows which would give their stealth advantage away. Sam waited behind the back door and waited for Dean to kick it down. He felt something snatch the axe away and pull his arms behind his back. Sam groaned and struggled.

"Ahh, a Winchester" He felt one of them whisper into his ear. He felt a sharp pain dig into his neck and he screamed. He felt another one bite into the other side of his neck. He screamed louder. Where was Dean?

"Ga.." Sam tried to squeeze out but he couldn't it hurt too much. "Gabriel" He breathed, he felt his knees buckle and he was on the floor. He couldn't move they were attached to him, Sam felt his blood drain. He heard a ruffle of feathers, a scream and a bright flash of light right before he passed out.

Sam felt light headed and disorientated when he finally woke up. He quickly scanned the room, Dean was crouched next to him and Gabriel was standing in the corner. 

"What happened?" Sam groaned, his eyes focused of Dean who had a bandage over his neck. 

"Well, I was attacked by vamps, then you and you summoned Gabriel and Gabriel killed the vamps." Dean explained to the still ditzy Sam.

"Sorry Gabe" Sam apologized, he reached up and felt where the vamps had taken a chunk out. He felt a bandage and wool, Dean probably did that one.

"it's okay kiddo" Gabriel accepted the apology half smiling at Sam. Sam felt so fuckin' stupid, he called his boyfrie... um his associate to do their hunt for them. 

"C'mon Sammy, we need to go home" Dean said as he began to help Sam onto his feet. Sam groaned, his body just hurt. Dean walked to Baby. Sam felt a killer headache, worse than a hangover. It felt like getting kicked in the crotch. Sam dropped he saw flashes of Gabriel dead, Dean dieing. These weren't fucking nightmares, he thought they'd gone after the Yellow Eye'd Demon was killed. Gabriel was going to die because of Sam. Dean and Gabriel ran to Sam's aid as Sam continued to have his freak vision. 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he grabbed his brother's sleeve, Sam snapped out of it and reached out to Dean just to be sure that it had stopped. "Sammy what the fuck was that?" Dean asked seriously concerned for his little brother.

"They're not nightmares Dean" Sam's voice shook and crackled. "Their back, i don't know how. They're back". Dean's face went blank.

"So these are going to happen?" Dean tried to clarify. Sam looked right into Dean's green eyes, he felt tears form. He was so scared.

"Let's go home Sammy" Dean urged Sam as he tried to pick the ginormous man up. But Sam wouldn't move he was too scared, not like a baby that doesn't want to go to school but more of not moving to save the lives of the two men that he cares too much about. "Sam, please" Dean begged Sam they were both tired but Sam just couldn't.

"Sam i'll take you home, i'll take you with me"  Gabriel held his hand out. Sam turned and looked up at Gabriel. After everything he had done for Sam, he still wanted to do more. Sam manned up, he was to vulnerable right now. Seeing the people he loved die and knowing it was going to happen wasn't something he ever wanted to see again. Sam cleared his throat and stopped the tears from falling.

"Yeah, thank you Gabriel" Sam accepted trying not to crack in his voice like a teen going through puberty. Sam reached up and grabbed Gabriel's hand. The boys disappeared from the outside of the house leaving Dean to drive back alone. Cas might pop in for a visit too.

Sam felt the floor under him come back into existence. He was in the middle of a field on the ground holding onto the hand of Gabriel.

"Where are we?" Sam asked looking around, the only things he could see was forest for miles, short grass, a crystal lake and a small white cottage like house in the distance.

"My home" Gabriel told Sam helping him up. Sam stood up and looked around.

"You have a house?" He said shocked as he tried to wipe grass from his behind.

"Where do you think i spent some of my exsistance when i wasn't being a Dick or being Loki" Gabriel commented getting behind Sam and patting the dirt off, adding a few squeezes which made Sam twitch each time. But for better or worse Sam had forgotten about the visions, well they were behind a wall which every time he was with Gabriel, was put up. "C'mon kiddo" Gabriel held out his hand for Sam to take it. Sam smiled and took his hand. It was perfect being with a cocky angel, it was heavenly. Gabriel strolled just in front of Sam, who was taking in the beautiful scenery and wanting to check out everything but was eventually pulled along by Gabriel. They exchanged no words just smiles and blissful ignorance to everything wrong with life. Gabriel skipped up the small white wooden steps onto the large patio of the house. Sam followed looking around. There was a swing with delicate detail carved into the the metal frame, a small metal table with a glass top and a pair of matching chairs. Gabriel opened the screen door and a white door with stained glass was revealed. Sam reached over and grabbed the brass handle opening it up into a long hall with dark oak floors, light walls with intricate crown molding. The feel of the house felt much more modern than contemporary. It felt too normal for something Gabriel would be into.

"Where's the sex swing?" Sam joked

"The door on the left" Gabriel replied with a cocky smirk. The door was closed but when he opened it, it was definitely Gabriel. Dark red walls with toys and whips layered over it and like he promised a sex swing, and a whole selection of gag's and what Sam assumed to be butt plugs but honestly they looked more like torture devices. That was more like it. 

"I'll have to use some of that on you later" He whispered into Sam's ear from behind him. Sam turned around and faced the angel with a large cocky grin on his face. Sam shuffled closer, Gabriel pulled himself almost nose to nose with Sam, more like nose to chest. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and clenched his ass, pulling Sam closer at the same time. Sam bent down and Gabriel stretched his neck up. Now they were nose to nose. Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel's. Gabriel felt Sam go at his lips, soft at first but get more viscous as he went on. Sam moved his hand up to Gabriel's hair and pulled him closer. Sam opened his mouth allowing Gabriel full access and allowing Gabriel to dominate. Gabriel crept his hands up and along Sam's back to the back of his neck while Sam pulled him up. Gabriel stood on the top of his toes and Sam had bent his neck down, growing tired of a game that wasn't to comfortable for either party. Sam bent down and grabbed Gabriel's legs, allowing his to swing them around Sam's waist, and easier position for both of them. Gabriel twisted and moved his tongue in ways not even Sam could've predicted, Gabriel had Sam waiting for the next flick, lick or roll. Just they was he moved around was heavenly, he was just delicious to devour and be devoured by. Moving tongues back and forth, over and under, up and around. Sam felt the exact moment of when Gabriel hit the sweet spot in his mouth, just to the back of his canine, earning him a subtle moan.

Sam walked down the hall carrying the angel, joined at the lips. He missed the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen. Sam threw Gabriel's back onto the counter, they separated just to breathe. They panted mouths hovering next to each others.  Sam kissed along Gabriel's neck. Gabriel flung his legs around Sam's waist.

(more smut. I've nothing interesting for this chapter, so you get smut. 

Sam tore at Gabriel's jacket, he felt like a whole new person. The normal Sam wouldn't have continued as his muscles ached and still had holes in his neck, but the side only Gabriel could tap in to was just lustful and greedy, wanting nothing but angel. Sam just ripped his flannel, taking a few buttons off along with it, but honestly he didn't notice let alone care.  Sam threw his grey under shirt off . Gabriel was working on his button up, both greedy for more but both wanted to savor this, when neither were entirely human, or angel. 

Sam lunged at Gabriel's shirtless body. Creating marks and patterns as he sucked and bit. Gabriel just moaned. Sam moved towards his nipples taking time to pull at them and massage them with his tongue. Sam moved back up to his neck, urge overtook him and he bit down. Gabriel wasn't one took back down after one little love bite, no he was one to find an animalistic Sam biting him hot as shit. Sam bit down and the taste of iron touched the tip of his tongue and he let go, golden grace dripped out from the wound and onto Sam's lips. 

"Sam, fuck you're going nuts. It's such a fucking turn on" Gabriel exclaimed as he panted. Sam stood up straight, his mind just wanted every part of him. Sam bent back over and locked his lips and tongue back to the angel. Grace fluttering through their mouths, Sam just couldn't stop  taking this angel, every time they were alone he tore through Gabriel.  Sam stopped and devilishly smirked at the angel before him, Sam stood up. Gabriel slid off the bench "We're not gonna get down and dirty straight away, i want you to scream" He whispered. Sam just growled. Sam was very dominant in bed but Gabriel was going to get sweet innocent Sammy pounded, he was going to use a few toys of his. Gabriel led Sam down the hallway, already Sam was turning more human. Gabriel walked into his 'sin room'. Sam was basically back to being a sweet little puppy, his expressions softened and his eyes were wide scanning  over the little objects. Sam did feel less animal, he felt unsure not leaping at the biggest plugs but getting nervous. Which made Sam feel even more nervous and Gabriel excited. 

Gabriel ran his hand over the various sex toys. There were dildos, plugs, Gags, flavored lube, ropes, clips and whips. Honestly Sam expected nothing less, but he'd never used one or had one been used on him, well he hadn't really had anyone been in there. He was always the dominant one so he'd built an animalistic Sam which pleased a lot of lovers, but Gabriel was different and Sam was different with him. Gabriel turned to Sam. 

"First question, Have you had something up there before?" Gabriel asked pretty casually. Sam felt unsure, yes he wanted to do this but he was unsure of how it would feel and work. Sam nervously looked around.

"No..." He mumbled crossing his arms and looking down at the floor, he didn't want to disappoint Gabe. Gabriel sighed.

"we don't have to if you don't want to" Gabriel assured Sam. Sam looked back up at Gabriel in big puppy eyes.

"Trust me i want to do this but... i'm unsure of how this all works" Sam nervously admitted biting his lip. Instead of a cocky smirk that Sam was all too familiar with was instead replaced with a genuine, comforting warm smile. Gabriel turned at looked through a few of the smaller ones, they still looked big to Sam. Gabriel picked out a neon green one, it wasn't very big but it was bigger that Sam could've taken. Gabriel walked up to Sam and reached up to caress the shaky Sam. 

"Second question, do you trust me?" Gabriel asked looking into the darkness of Sam's eyes. Sam reached up and placed his hand over Gabriel's. He felt safe and ready.

"I trust you" Sam replied with a weak smile.

"Promise me that if you ever want to stop or wait. Tell me" Gabriel asked Sam. Sam looked at the micro-expressions on his face.

"i promise" Sam slowly nodded his head. Gabriel smiled and Sam felt a whole lot more sure than before but still a lingering fear. 

"Okay then take your pants off" Gabriel instructed sliding his hand off Sam's face. Sam slid the buckle loose and chucked it to the side. He undid his Jean's and slid them down to his ankles, kicking them off to the side. Gabriel grabbed a bottle of regular lube and thickly layered it onto the plug. 

Sam was still reluctant to take his underwear off but he still did, it was still Gabriel. The same angel he'd constantly spent these last few days with, the same angel he'd known for years.

"Sam, can you go on your hands and knees on that" Gabriel pointed to a bench with padding on it. It was raised for exactly this use. Sam climbed onto the bench and did exactly what Gabe had asked him to do. He felt a warm hand in between his thighs. "Hey kiddo, can you spread these a bit further?" Gabriel's voice was soft and calming, completely aware that Sam was nervous about being the bottom and it was completely new for him. Sam shuffled his legs open further. "That's it" Gabriel encouraged. Sam tensed as he felt the cold lube touch around his opening. Gabriel was making sure it would be as easy and comfortable as possible for him. "Sam relax, if you tense it'll just make it harder on yourself" Gabriel explained to Sam. Sam took a deep breath in and out trying to relax, it mostly worked but he wasn't fully calm. He felt coldness press against the outer side of his hole. He tried to relax but he just couldn't. Sam groaned, it hurt. Gabriel stopped pushing.

"Sam, try to stop tensing" Gabriel rubbed his waist.

"i can't, it won't fit" Sam croaked, he couldn't do it. He'd let down Gabriel.

"Yes it will, you trust me. If you try and relax, it will be a lot easier" Gabriel tried to reassure Sam. Sam closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. He took a few deep breaths in and out. Gabriel began pushing it in further "Good baby, like that. Exactly like that" Gabriel tried to calm him but Sam was in pain, it still hurt so bad. Sam felt tears form he couldn't do it, he shook his head. He need Gabriel to stop. 

"Stop, please. It hurts" Sam breathed. Gabriel slid it back out and Sam began to breathe heavily. Gabriel placed it on the floor. Sam turned and sat down on the bench, trying not to feel like he just let down Gabriel. Sam looked down at the plug, he felt like a disappointment to Gabriel.

"Sam look at me" Gabriel said to Sam. Sam looked at Gabriel in the eyes.

"if you're unsure, i will wait. After all, i have waited all this time for you to be here, now" Gabriel assured Sam. It still didn't make the feeling go away. Gabriel moved closer to Sam. "I love you, no matter how scared, scary or stupid you are" Gabriel admitted to Sam. Sam slid off the bench. Sam's heart melted when those words left his mouth.

"I love you Gabriel" Sam said back making sure he knew that he knew he wasn't going to scare Sam away. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him in tightly for a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel laying his chin on the top of Gabe's head. He truly loved this angel and Gabriel loves him right back. 

"C'mon Sammy" Gabriel urges Sam along, but he doesn't want to move. Sam creased his eyebrows.

"no, let's do it again" Sam was determined to do this.

"Sam we don't hav..." Gabriel was cut off

"i Want to" Sam assured Gabriel grabbing his hand and holding it in between both of his large hands. Gabe sighed.

"Fine, i trust you can handle it" Gabriel looked up at Sam and saw how desperate he was to do it for him. Sam jumped back onto the bench, he positioned himself on his hands and knees, he spread his legs about hips distance apart. Gabriel relubed the plug, He slowly filled the outer rim of Sam's hole with lube again. Sam took a deep breathe in. Gabriel pressed and slowly began to enter back into Sam. It still hurt, but this time he was expecting it. "Good job Sammy, keep going. Halfway there" Gabriel encouraged. Gabriel got to the widest part of the plug and Sam half groaned, half screamed. He kept pushing and it was in. 

"It's in" Gabriel told Sam. Sam wanted to break into tears, he was stretching and it hurt. Gabriel walked to the side of Sam. He didn't want to move, he was scared to. He was so focused on the pain that it began to hurt more. "Sam, look at me" Gabriel grabbed Sam's jaw and pulled his face to face him. Gabriel saw a single tear run down Sam's cheek. "I'm sorry" Gabriel apologized, he leaned forward and kissed Sam.

"it's okay, i wanted this. It's worth it for you" Sam told Gabriel. Even Gabriel had to admit that Sam's words touched him, he'd done this just to make Gabriel happy. The pain began to grow less and less. "it doesn't hurt that much anymore" Sam gave a weak smile. Gabriel walked behind Sam.

"okay, i'm going to move it just a little bit" Gabriel warned. Sam nodded. Gabriel grabbed the plug and began slowly moving it around in Sam. Sam moaned it was turning into pleasure and not pain. Gabriel twisted it and Sam moaned louder, it was better that expected. Gabriel pulled in out a tiny bit then pushed it pack in. Sam groaned he was getting used the feeling of it inside him. Gabriel slowly slid it back out earning another moan. Gabriel threw the plug into a container and grabbed the lube again. He layered one of his fingers with lube and slowly pressed into Sam. Sam moaned as Gabriel scissored his finger in Sam, twisting, pulling and pushing. Sam was hard, it stood up. Waiting for attention.

"Ga...Gab" Sam motioned to his hard cock.

"i'll take care of you, don't worry" Gabriel assured Sam, he slid another finger in and moved it faster in and out earning long moans from Sam. Sam was truly relaxed and Gabriel fit another finger in. "it's time" Gabriel whispered to Sam. Gabriel snapped his fingers and cleansed them and the plug. Gabriel unzipped his pants and his dick stood up, it had been urging to be let free since the first plug try. Gabriel slicked himself thick of lube. "Sammy are you ready?" Gabriel checked with Sam. Sam quickly nodded.

Gabriel positioned himself in front of Sam's entrance. Gabriel slowly slid his cock inside of Sam and Sam couldn't help but groan, moan and yell all at once. It felt good but it was still stretching Sam a fair bit. Gabriel slid all of him inside of Sam. Sam was already panting. He was tighter that Gabriel thought. 

"Can i move?" He asked to make sure Sam was comfortable with it.

'Yea... yeah" He stuttered already out of breath. Gabriel slowly backed out, both of them moaned in pleasure. Gabriel trusted back in and out keeping in a steady pace, each time Sam moaning. Gabriel gradually picked up the pace. Sam could feel his body wanting to orgasm but he couldn't without being touched just a little bit. Gabriel thrusted quicker and harder, each time hitting Sam's prostate making him moan louder than a siren.

"Sam, it's time" Gabriel panted. He reached under Sam and gripped his precum leaking cock and with one movement he came over the bench narrowly missing Gabriel's hand. Gabriel thrusted a few more sharp thrusts and with a moan loaded Sam's body with white.

Gabriel pulled out, going soft. They were both panting, honestly Gabriel on top of him was something he liked no matter the pain. Sam sat on the bench and faced Gabriel, he couldn't help but smile. He leaned over to Gabriel and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"C'mon Samsquatch" Gabriel grabbed Sam legs and back. He picked Sam up like a bride using his angelic strength. "You're turn to be the bride" He joked. Sam half laughed and half smiled at Gabriel's comment, it felt good to be carried. The only time he was treated like this was when Dean would take care of him, Now Gabriel was the one taking Care of him.

"Gabe, what about the others? Won't they wonder where we are?" Sam asked concerned 

"Nah, don't i called them and said that i was taking you to some place and trying to help your visions" Gabriel explained, "Which isn't entirely a lie" Gabriel finished, he walked into the lounge room which was open to the kitchen. Gabe lay Sam on the couch, he was probably still sore from the hunt and what Gabriel did.  Sam stretched out, taking up the whole couch. Sam was pretty exhausted. 

"Hey samalam, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Gabriel asked as he looked through his cupboard. Sam yawned and closed his eyes, but staying awake.

"Hmm, i dunno" Sam slurred

"I'll let you sleep" Gabriel whispered over to Sam. Sam nodded, he allowed himself to fully shut down and to heal itself. 

Sam tossed and turned right before opening his eyes. He honestly never wanted to see the bunker ever again, it was his first true home but his true torture. Sam didn't want to move but his body moved for him. He tried to stop himself from walking out the door, he groaned trying to stop himself. 

"Help! Help! Help!" He heard Dean scream.

"No, no, stop. Stop!" He tried to stop himself from what was going to happen. Sam walked into the room, Gabriel's eyes we're staring straight at him. He started to panic, dream or not he couldn't contain himself. He'd finally found someone he could trust and he was going to die.

"Sam" Dean breathed as the color drained from every part of him. Sam knew why he was covered in blood, he was nothing but a monster. "Sam you're a monster. You're past saving" Dean growled. If this was just a recurring nightmare, Sam could deal with it. He knew it wasn't real and what Dean said was just words but it wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision. Dean thought he was a monster. Sam was a monster, a creature who could never be loved. Sam loved Gabriel, he knew it and Gabriel loved him right back. But he was going to be the reason Gabriel died. Sam couldn't do that. 

Dean walked up to Sam, blade in hand.  Dean was going to try and kill Sam. Dean swung and thrusted the blade at Sam, but Sam's body moved out of the way each time, punching him. Sam kicked Dean away. He raised his hand and threw him into a wall. Why wasn't Gabriel waking him up.

"Gabriel!" He tried to scream. Dean was pinned onto the wall.

"Sammy" Dean choked. Sam twisted his hand and blood began to run from his eyes, nose and mouth. Dean began to splutter and choke on his own blood and intestines. He yelled and wailed. Dean's body went limp.

"Sam" He heard Cas say from behind him. Sam turned around to see Cas holding his angel blade. "Don't move" He warned obvious that after everything he'd done, Cas didn't want to do it. Sam walked forward and Cas plunged the blade into Sam. Sam could feel it inside him, it didn't hurt. Sam placed his hand on Cas' forehead. Cas flashed white before dropping onto the floor. Sam began to pant, he couldn't breathe. he'd killed them. 

"Sammy" Sam turned to his mother who was standing in the middle of the map room. Sam walked towards her. "No, Sam, Stop!" She begged and pleaded. Sam raised his hand and twisted his wrist 180 degrees, breaking Mary's Neck. Sam couldn't feel oxygen reach his lungs, he tried and tried, he couldn't breathe. Sam's eyes opened and he saw Gabriel look petrified. Sam couldn't breathe and Gabriel had no idea what had happened. 

"Sam, hold your breath" Gabriel asked Sam. Sam cut himself off from oxygen.

"Okay now breathe from your stomach" Gabriel instructed Sam. Sam began to breathe, his muscles began to relax and he began to breathe slowly again. Sam looked around, regaining his senses. He and Gabriel were both clothed. Gabriel grabbed Sam and pulled his into a tight embrace, he never wanted to let go of Sam. Sam didn't want to leave Gabriel, he needed to tell him. 

"Gabe..." Sam looked at Gabriel. The amount of sheer worry flowing from his eyes was enough to make Sam grow quiet.

"Sam, please tell me what you dream about. If i don't know i can't help you" Gabriel pleaded holding Sam tighter, He planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"I see you dead... and i'm the one who did it. Then i kill Dean, Cas and then... mum" Sam choked up on a few words. "I don't want to do that to you, to all the people i love. What if I'm just a monster." Sam confessed to Gabriel, he trusted him. He felt Gabriel's body tense, it obviously shook Gabriel that the human he had opened his heart for was going to be the one tearing it out, Literally.

"Sam, as long as i'm here nothing bad will happen, well too serious" Gabriel partially comforted Sam, it wasn't the best but at least he had empathy. Sam sat up and Gabriel slid up next to him. Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder, he was exhausted.

"Gabe, what the time?" Sam asked changing the topic. Gabriel looked off to the wall clock. 

"It's about two" Gabriel replied looking back at Sam.

"I'm starving" Sam complained, Gabriel chuckled.

"i'll whip something up but then i need to take you home" Gabriel explained shooting up to the kitchen, Sam curiously followed the angel.

Gabriel shot around the kitchen, grabbing fresh ingredients and a few other items. Gabriel grabbed a bowel and threw the ingredients in. He looked like an artist and food was his masterpiece.

"You cook?" Sam asked in disbelief 

"I've become quite attached to food and fortunately Dad gave me the ability to taste it like humans do, that's why only i really eat food." Gabriel explained, still completely focused on the creation forming in front of his eyes.

"I'm gonna look around" Sam told Gabriel. Gabriel just nodded, he didn't mind Sam peeking in the darkest corners of this house, there was nothing to hide.

Sam looked into the first door he saw, it was a laundry. Pretty normal. Sam closed the door and walked to the next one. It was a spare bedroom, light colors with a few pieces of art hanging here and there. Sam went through the next two, it was a bathroom and a theater. There was a stairway going up and the 'sin room' left. Sam trotted up the stairs. It was Gabriel's bedroom. It was actually really cute, it had a white four post bed with markings throughout and matching bedside tables. Sam turned and saw a small jack russell pop it's head up from it's giant fluffy bed.

"Hey i remember you" Sam knelt down and the small dog trotted towards Sam, when Sam had last seen him he was white with two large black spots covering his eyes and ears but now he was mostly white and grey. He would be about twelve years old, he was still a pretty good looking dog for his age. Sam picked him up, he seemed to enjoy the attention. Sam trotted back downstairs. Gabriel perked his head up when he saw Sam walk back down the stairs.

"i see you've reacquainted yourself with Fenrir" Gabriel gave a smirk.

"I didn't know he was still alive" Sam admitted to Gabriel

"Nah, he's just really old" Gabe scruffed the dog's head, he obviously cared for Fenrir constantly. Keeping him company when he could and supplying him with all the dog luxuries. Sam let Fenrir down and he immediately trotted over to his little daybed.

"It smells amazing" Sam commented on Gabriel's cooking.

"Of course it does, i made it" Gabriel sassed. 

"This looks so domestic"

Gabriel blushed, the angel about alcohol and pissing people off was currently making lunch for someone in a cottage in a scenic field. What the fuck had Sam done to him? 

Sam continued to look around, only this time outside. Sam stepped onto the porch, he looked out. The field met a forest and the forest met a lake. Sam trotted down the steps. He walked along the grass field towards the forest. Sam continued to walk, all the way to the lake. He looked at the water, it was crystal clear with tiny pebbles all around, the clarity unusual for a forest lake. Sam bent down and touched the water, it wasn't very cold like he expected. it was a soft cold, the temperature you would happily wash you're hands in. He felt a voice in his head.

"Sam where the hell are you, i made lunch" He heard, Gabriel must've dialed human frequency. Sam jogged back to the house so Gabriel wouldn't have to wait too long for him. When Sam walked through the door he saw Gabriel sit down. Sam sat down across from him. He looked at his plate, there was baguette type break filled with beef, cheese, tomato and lettuce. It looked pretty fuckin' delicious. Gabriel had a stack of them on his plate, he devoured them by the time Sam finished one. Sam continued to eat three more, he felt strangely hungry today. Maybe it was from being the food source of vamps. 

"I should get back" Sam told Gabriel, of course he didn't want to but it was what was necessary. Gabriel gave a short quick smile. He didn't want Sam to leave. 

"Oh okay, yeah. I forgot about that" Gabriel muttered. Sam cleared his throat.

"Can i ask you something before we go?" Sam wondered, the strength in his voice began to fade.

"Yeah" Gabriel perked up.

"Will you... Would you like to be my..." Sam paused words getting scrambled inside of his head, he was so nervous. "Boy... friend" Sam pushed out there was no power left in his voice. Gabriel gave a smirk.

"That took a whole lot to say that" Gabriel remarked. Sam felt embarrassed, maybe Sam was just a booty call that he liked to dominate and be dominated by. Sam's body shrunk in, what had be done. "but i'd love to" Gabriel purred. Sam's spirit brightened almost instantly, not even realizing that he was doing it, Sam jumped up and across the table jumping onto Gabriel pushing his chair back. Sam collided his lips against Gabriel's, they were short pecks but Sam gave over a million, he was too thrilled. Gabriel grabbed Sam's shoulders and disappeared with him on top of Gabriel. 

Sam looked up and around, he stopped kissing Gabriel and his stomach twisted and turned. He was in the bunker. Sam stumbled off Gabriel and backed further away. He was still worried about the bunker. About Gabriel in the bunker. Sam's eyes dashed from wall to wall, he was still crouched down and silent. 

"Sammy are you okay?" Gabriel asked crawling over to him, Sam's paranoia calmed. Everything was still okay.

"yeah, just a bit paranoid i guess" Sam murmured, Gabriel sat next to Sam. He gave a warm smile. He always knew when Sam was scared and how to help. He reached up and caressed Sam's face. Sam snuggled Gabriel's hand in between his face and shoulder making sure Gabriel couldn't let go. Gabriel wriggled his hand out from Sam's death grip and Sam's face deflated.

"C'mon Samsquatch" Gabriel urged as he stood up. A dirty thought crossed Sam's mind. Sam gave a cheeky smirk. Gabriel was just curious in why Sam was giving him a smirk.

"I should take you like this one day" Sam grinned, Gabriel just laughed. Of course it would be nice, but not today. More like tomorrow but later. Gabriel helped the giant man up onto his feet. Sam leaned onto Gabriel and yawned. "Usually after sex you fall asleep." Sam commented as he closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Gabriel's.

"Well not after noon sex" Gabriel added, with a cocky spring. Sam lightly chuckled. Today had been pretty tiring. "You want to go to bed now don't you?" Gabriel asked but Sam simply nodded his head. 'SNAP' Sam opened his eyes slightly startled, he felt like he'd been standing here for hours. "Now you can go to sleep". Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was 2:30 just a minute ago and now it was seven. They heard the bunker door open. They quickly changed position. Sam and Gabe sprinted into the library and pulled out books. Mary skipped down the stairs.

"hey boys!" Mary chirped

"Hey mum, where you at a hunt?" Sam asked turning to her.

"Yeah, just a Shapeshifter up the road" she replied walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Sam pretended to yawn.

"Ya know what, i'm going to hit the sack. I'm pretty tired today" Sam lied as he trotted off the bathroom. Once Sam was in the bathroom Gabriel snuck into his room. 

Sam looked into the mirror. He began to unwrap his neck. The wounds were dried and not bleeding anymore. Sam picked his brush and lathered toothpaste onto it, drenched it in water and quickly giving his teeth a brush over. Only after about 20 seconds Sam spat it out then washing his mouth out. Sam looked at the cuts, they were obviously vampire bites. How was he going to hide this from the world? Sam threw his things back into place and trotted back to his room. He gently slid the door open, the room was dark but Sam could see Gabriel was already in bed but not asleep, he was waiting for Sam. Sam threw off his shirt and pants. He closed the door behind him. 

He snuggled in next to the angel, as close as he could. Gabriel was looking at Sam with a barely visible smirk across his face. Sam stretched out and his feet popped out the end of the bed. Gabriel wrapped his relatively short arms around Sam's shoulders, they couldn't reach all the way but Sam didn't mind at all.

"Good night Samster" Gabriel whispered but Sam was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's eyes slit open, he was in the bunker. He was going to pass out already, his breathing crept back up. He had to get out. Sam ran out the door, his heart beating every time his floor collided with the ground. He ran and ran he felt the life drain from his body when he completely smashed into Cas, sending both of them to the floor. Sam was frantically looking around, what was happening? 

Cas jumped back up "Sam are you okay?" Cas asked as he tried to help Sam up. Sam stumbled up. He was completely out of breath. He was in reality, he was being paranoid.

"Yeah, i'm fine Cas." He panted, trying to keep eye contact. This was one way to wake up. Cas continued to look at him, was this just a human thing or had Sam gone bat shit crazy? 

"Are you sure?" He said just to be sure.

"Yes, i'm fine. Go make out with Dean or something" Sam ushered Cas away, Cas shrugged. Dean always said that Sam was a 'weirdo', maybe he was just being one right now. Cas continued to walk off, back to Dean's room. Sam turned and saw Gabriel creep out of his room. 

"What was that about?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam, less of a hug more of Sam being a support beam. Gabriel closed his eyes, he wasn't a morning person. 

"C'mon, i'll carry you" Sam urged as he bobbed down. Gabriel jumped onto his back, his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Sam walked down to the kitchen, bobbing down when it came to the doorway. Gabriel pointed out to Sam what he wanted him to grab or move towards and Sam just followed. He threw the weird creation in a bowl and added milk, just enough for Gabriel and passed it up to him. Sam just whipped up something quick, easy and a lot healthier than what his diet had been so far. He made himself a green smoothie, of course Gabriel shot some disgusted glances at the shake. Sam began to drink it, with Gabriel still on his back and using his head as a table for the bowl. 

Sam put the shake down a yawned, Gabriel silently yawned after him.

"Why are yawns contagious?" Gabriel mumbled as he tried to throw his bowl on the counter. Sam gave a sleep chuckle not fully processing information just at this time. Gabriel unwrapped his body from Sam's and slid down his back onto his feet. Gabriel swung his arms back and thrusted them forward, latching onto Sam's butt and squeezing. Sam tensed and yelped in shock, he never truly knew when Gabriel was going to pull something like that. Gabriel smirked at the yelp. "Perfect" He whispered as he unlatched his fingers from around Sam's posterior. Gabriel trotted off like a prancing donkey. Sam laughed to himself. Who on Earth had he fallen for?

Sam walked out of the kitchen to find Gabriel layered up in his plaid and pants.

"Uh, Gabriel. What are you doing?" He asked walking over to him.

"I am trying to figure out why you like this stuff so much," He replied feeling the clothes (which were way to big).

"Why i like plaid and jeans?" Sam clarified with Gabriel.

"No" Gabriel turned around and looked up at Sam "Why you like clothes" a goofy smile spread across Gabriel's face as he laughed at himself. Of course Gabriel would say anything to flirt with Sam, it was kind of nice actually. 

"We need to talk more and touch butts less" Sam sighed as he collapsed next to Gabriel. Gabriel pulled a puppy face.

"Less... Butts? But... This isn't a Tyranny Sam!" Gabriel complained, he wanted more butt touches. Sam sighed.

"Fine then, you can touch my butt but. I want to get to know more about you." Sam insisted looking over to Gabriel. Gabriel leaned over and grabbed Sam's large hand and rested it on his chest, just on top of his heart. Sam just looked at Gabriel in confusion.

"I promise to show you every part of my life as long as i get an etiquette amount of butt touches and squeezes." Gabriel promised with a smirk. Sam chuckled, how was Gabriel an all powerful angel? but a better question is how did he fall for one?

Sam lifted his free hand over to Gabriel's cheek, he leaned towards Gabriel and planted their lips together. Things were feeling perfect. Sam's soft kiss turned violent and hard, but Sam wasn't the one doing it, he couldn't stop himself. Gabriel stopped and tried to move away but Sam kept going at it.

"Sam, please stop" He asked trying to stop Sam, it didn't feel right to him. Sam would've stopped, even animalistic Sam would've. But this was neither. "Sam, Stop" his voice was more urgent as Sam was on top of him, less kissing more biting. Sam couldn't move his body, it was like being possessed by your darkest part of your body. Gabriel tried to push Sam off, he knew something was wrong with Sam. As Gabriel tried to push, Sam grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head and his other one around Gabriel's throat. What was he doing? Gabriel couldn't use his angelic powers in this position. Sam started to squeeze Gabriel's throat. "Help!" He yelped as he struggled to breathe. 

"I can't move myself" Sam breathed as tears formed in his eyes. He was scared, they were both. He felt four arms grab him and throw him off, onto the floor. Cas pressed his two fingers on Sam's head and he was out cold.

Sam's head swayed as his eyes began to open. His arms and legs were restrained onto the chair by chains. He was locked up in the dungeon. Cas, Dean and Gabriel stood there looking at Sam as he raised his head up, looking at them. Sam groaned.

"What happened?" Sam grumbled as he tried to stay awake.

"i'd like to ask you the same question" Dean said as he crouched down next to Sam.

"One moment i was next to Gabriel, then the next i was on top of him and i couldn't control myself" Sam tried to explain. Dean stood up and looked over to Cas and Gabriel.

"Well, let's test him" Dean instructed them as he walked over to a small table filled with holy water, salt, silver and other items.

One by one Dean worked his way through the items, the only time it hurt was when Dean cut Sam's arm but that wasn't a big deal. Dean turned back to the table to see he had nothing left. His brother was just that, his brother. Cas and Gabriel took off the chains, Sam stood up and turned to Gabriel.

"i'm sorry" he apologised with a hint of tear formation. Gabriel looked at him silently. Maybe Sam had just thrown a spanner into the works which could never be taken out. 

"Dean, Cassie. Can you give us a moment?" Gabriel asked, his tone serious and flat. What had Sam done? 

"Sure. Cas and i will be upstairs in my room." Dean replied grabbing Cas' hand and leading him out. Gabriel turned and looked at Sam in the eyes. Sam was petrified, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Sam..." he began, endless possibilities ran through Sam's head. None were good. "Sam i told you that i would love you no matter how scared, scary or stupid you were..." Gabriel paused, Sam was ready for the big breakup. He'd scared him off, the one he loved. "...And that hasn't changed" Gabriel gave a quick smile, all of Sam's fears and concerns melted away. Gabriel was still his. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and he rested his forehead on Gabriel's shoulder, taking in the sweet sent of angel. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair. He planted a few short and simple kisses along Sam's cheek bone.   
"How 'bout makeup sex?" Gabriel suggested wanting to get frisky now that Sam was himself.   
"Not today" Sam whispered, somehow Sam had turned the idea of sex into a traumatic experience.  
"How about butt touches? You promised me." Gabriel tried to convince Sam to at least give him that. Gabriel was just too persistent to say no to, he would just bargain till he got what he wanted.  
"Fine" Sam groaned waiting for Gabriel to take the opportunity. Gabriel's hands crept down to Sam's ass and gave a few pinches and squeezes till he was satisfied that his ass was still perfect.   
Once Gabriel was done Sam stood up, towering over him.  
"We should tell Cas and Dean about this" Sam told Gabriel as he slowly held his hand out for Gabriel to take. Gabriel happily accepted Sam's hand and they walked back to the main room of the bunker with fingers locked together. Sam and Gabriel walked into the library and heard shouts and groans coming from Dean's room. Usually Sam would run into his room to see what was going on, but they both knew what was happening. Gabriel looked at Sam in disgust.  
"Dean needs a ball gag" Gabriel said as the noises grew louder. Sam felt Gabriel grab his crotch and Sam let out a small moan of pleasure and surprise. "And so do you" he winked. He was relentless. Sam was about to speak when Gabriel began massaging his hands on Sam's crotch and all that came out was a subtle moan.  
Gabriel thought Sam was a sadist but he obviously hadn't seen himself when trying to get frisky. Sam grabbed Gabriel's arm, he was trying to decide whether to move his hand away or to let him keep going.   
Sam pushed Gabriel's hand away and looked down at his erection, Sam changed to a bright red. He felt embarrassed even though it was just Gabriel and himself.  
"C'mon Samwich, you were clearly enjoying it!" Gabriel protested but Sam wouldn't budge.  
"I just tried to kill you, and now you want sex? At three In The afternoon?" Sam clarified with Gabriel   
"Well they're doing it" Gabriel complained pointing to Dean's room just as a loud moan filled the bunker.  
Sam looked up at the room in disgust. Gabriel was right, Dean needed a fucking mouth gag.  
Sam was just about to leave Gabriel to go have lunch as being chained to a chair while your brother throws holy water on to you apparently makes you hungry. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and tugged at him.  
"Gabriel! Stop being such a child!" Sam grouched 

As Sam ate his salad, Gabriel was pestering him nonstop. Boy could Gabriel get on his nerves. After the final poke and weird fart noise in Sam's ear he broke.  
"Gabriel, what the fuck is the matter with you!? I just tried to kill you and now you want to get into my pants!" Sam yelled, his voice filling the bunker for all to hear. For the first time in Gabriel's life, he was dead silent, not even a smirk. He was just sitting there. Sam didn't care, he was still fuming.  
"So you're going to piss me off till I snap, then you're just going to sit there?!" Sam yelled again but Gabriel still didn't move.  
"Gabriel?" Sam's voice had dramatically dropped to a soft and concerned tone. Gabriel still sat silently. What the fuck was Gabriel doing?  
"Sam, I'm... we're... I can't" Gabriel whispered just before he disappeared.   
"Gabriel? Gabriel!" Sam called out but Gabriel didn't come back.  
Dean, Cas and Mary walked into the room.  
"Do you want to explain to us what that conversation was about?" Dean asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Sam looked at his family looking at him with all different expressions.   
"None of your business" Sam snapped at Dean, completely out of character. Dean looked at Sam in confusion, what had gotten into him? Sam stormed off with gazes following him.   
Sam slammed his bedroom door shut and threw himself onto his bed. He looked around his empty room. Sam grabbed his pillow and yelled as he threw it at his wall. He was pissed, he grabbed a handful of books and threw them into the floor. Gabriel had just broken it off, one argument and he bolted.  
Once all the anger was taken out of him from breaking, throwing and screaming, he finally calmed down and saw what he'd done. His room was a mess and so was he, this wasn't meant to happen. Not this early. Sam took a few deep breaths in and out, instead of hulking out again. He broke down crying, he dropped onto his knees. He loved that little shit, somehow Gabriel had made Sam feel like he was on top of the world in only 5 days. He dropped onto his side and lay in books and clothes scattered along the floor.

Hours passed but they felt like years, he was motionless the only movement came from his eyes. The door creaked open, usually Sam would've leapt up and wiped his tears but he just lay there on the floor.  
"Hey Sammy" Dean walked in and closed the door behind him. Sam didn't move or even acknowledge that he was there. "I found a note on the library table, it's addressed to you. From Gabriel" Dean pulled out a note from his pocket and lay it on the ground next to him. Dean turned around and slowly began to walk back out, expecting Sam to say something or at least move.   
Even when Dean left the room he continued to stare at the note, it was small, dirty and crinkled but Sam could smell the sweet sent without being close to it. It was Gabriel's. Sam finally reached out and grabbed the note, he was reluctant to open it but he slowly folded it open.

Hey Samalander,  
I love you, please remember that but I know what you do to me Sammy. You're my weakness, you're my perfect half. We're so different yet so alike. I want to spend every moment with you. I'm scared Samwich, you're my frequency and that scares me. I'm sorry.  
I love you, Gabriel.

Sam didn't know whether to burn the note or hold onto it forever. He closed the note, what on Earth was he trying to say? There was was line that Sam couldn't help but think about over and over 'I'm scared Samwich, you're my frequency and that scares me.' What was that supposed to mean?   
Sam lay there motionless for a few more hours until the door opened once more, only it was Mary.  
"Hey Sammy" her tone was soft and gentle, as she walked cautiously to Sam. Sam looked up at her and gave a weak smile, Mary was always a good shoulder to cry on.  
"Hi mum" Sam mumbled as Mary crouched next to him. Sam slowly picked himself up into a sitting position.  
"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder. Sam gave Mary the note. She took the note and slowly opened it. She took her time reading the note over and over, analysing every word and how they were written. "I'm sorry Sammy" she leant over and wrapped her arms around him, Sam wanted to return the hug but he just sat there looking at the floor. Mary let go of her son and sat back in her original position. Sam didn't look back at her, he still looked at the floor. "I'll leave you to be Sammy" She stood up as she placed the note into his lap and walked back out the door leaving Sam in his room alone again.  
Sam finally managed to pick himself off the book layered floor and make his way to his bed, note in hand. He closed his eyes. Could this day get any worse?


	6. January 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter is shit, i want to burn it. o well.

When Sam's eyes opened he saw he was still in the bunker and it hadn't just been a nightmare.  
Sam dropped his feet onto the floor, which was somehow tidy and neat.  
"What the?" Sam mumbled as he walked to his door. As he walked down the hallway he heard.  
"Help! Help! Help" coming from down the hall. Sam froze but yet he still ended up in that room. Sam might've been pissed off at the angel, but he still loved him. When Sam's gaze met Gabriel's wide, dead eyes it killed him. He couldn't stop looking, even when his body stopped fully breathing. Sam was such a mess before that this broke him down to the deepest parts of his broken and tormented soul.   
Sam was waiting for Dean's words.  
"You're a monster, you're past saving" there they were. Dean swung at Sam and Sam missed the blade, he was trapped inside his body which was wheezing and coughing to breathe. Sam was going to die stuck in this vision. As Sam pulled Dean's insides apart he felt his body going numb. When Dean was limp and Cas had plunged the blade into him, Sam felt faint. Where these the last things he'd ever see?  
Cas dropped in a bundle of light and Mary twisted like a pretzel Sam's eyes actually opened.  
He couldn't shout for help, he could only wheeze and gargle. He was choking on his own guilt and self hatred. Sam did the next best thing, he knocked over a lamp and whatever was still left standing.   
Sam's door burst open with Dean there. His eyes were in shock as he ran over to Sammy. He tried all that he could to stop Sam's panic attack but he needed help.   
"Cas!" He yelled and only moments later Castiel stood by his side looking over Sam. "What do we do?!" Dean freaked with a shaky tone. Cas put two fingers on Sam's forehead and Sam felt the air finally reach his lungs. He gasped and tried to get as much oxygen to his body as possible. "Cas, you're a freaking miracle" Dean sighed as he finally relaxed by Sam's side.  
"Thank you Cas" Sam gave a weak smile as he started to breathe normally.  
"It is okay Sam" Cas replied looking over him to make sure his vitals were okay. Cas' fingers hovered above Sam's stomach and a concerning look crossed his face.  
"What is it Cas?" Dean asked as he stared at where his fingers were hovering.  
"Something's wrong, I'm sorry " he stated as he pressed down onto Sam's stomach.  
Sam felt something rip through him as Cas' hand began to disappear into his stomach, Sam let out a pain filled shriek as Cas looked around. Cas pulled his hand back out.

"Cas! What the hell?" They boys exclaimed in sync. Cas looked at Dean, his eyes were confused and scared.

"Dean, i need to speak to you privately" Cas grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled his out. Dean stumbled out the door behind Cas. Either Cas was horny as shit or something was really out of wack.

Sam jumped off the bed and crept over to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"...is wrong, his body contains a virus. Not a common cold or flu a virus. The kind i felt when Sam was drinking demon blood. His heart rate is just above normal and so is his temperature. Dean i think Sam is back on it..." Sam heard Cas whisper. Cas was wrong, Sam hadn't touched the stuff in what? Seven or eight years? He heard them walk off and continue to talk. He had to get out of this hell hole.

Sam grabbed a duffel bag and threw shirts, pants, underwear and plaid in. It wouldn't be permanent just long enough to sort everything out. Sam pushed and squeezed as much as he needed into the back before trying to pull the zip shut. Those zips are a piece of shit. When the zip finally closed he wiped his brow and threw the bag over his shoulder. He wrote a short note and threw it onto his bed.

He looked out into the hall. It was clear. He quickly crept out and threw the halls. Sam looked out into the war room, it was the only room just before the door. Fuck. Dean and Cas were both there. He'd have to go out the garage somehow. Sam raced across the bunker into the extensive garage where baby sat. He grabbed the driveway door and pushed it open, revealing it's long road which was dimly lit.

"It's now or never" Sam mumbled to himself as he stepped onto the winding road.

Sam's eyes took a while to adjust to the bright sky after spending time in a dark tunnel. He looked around. Neither Dean or Cas had noticed yet. Sam adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder and continued to trek along the never ending road.

It took about half an hour of constant walking with no cars to reach the town. People all around him oblivious of who he was or what he was doing but Sam kept walking past the town. Every time a car passed him he would hold out his hand to say he was hitchhiking. Finally someone pulled off to the side. It was an old red Sudan with a middle aged man behind the wheel. The car stopped right next to him and wound down the window.

"Where are you going?" The man asked in a light tone as he tried to look up at Sam.

"Anywhere" Sam replied broadly. The door swung open and Sam happily took the invite.

"So where are you from?" The man asked trying to have a polite conversation.

"Not that far away, not far enough" Sam muttered to himself. The man cleared his throat.

"Don't mind my pry but why are you running?" The man questioned glancing over to Sam. Sam looked out the window uninterested.

"Breakups, blame and lies" He replied as he continued to stare out the window.

"Sam where are you?" He heard someone whisper. He turned to the man.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked confused.

"Nope" He whistled. Sam closed his eyes and focus on the voice.

"Sam, Where are you?" He heard the voice ask again. It sounded like Gabriel, how? "Sam i need to talk to you. Please come back!" He heard the voice plead. His heart still yearned for that little shit. He had to.

"I need to get out" Sam told the man as he tried to get out as quickly as he could. The man kept driving. "Let me out, please" Sam commanded as he struggled to take off his seat belt. It was stuck somehow. The man turned off the road and kept driving into the woods. Sam had to do something. It was fight or flight and Sam couldn't leave. Sam gave a knockout punch to the man's head and he was out but was still at the wheel. Sam had to do something now or he was going to crash. "Gabriel i'm here! Help me!" He begged. He felt a hand grab his shoulder from the backseat and the next thing he saw he was on the floor in the bunker library with Dean, Cas, Gabriel and Mary. Their expressions were indecipherable.

"Sam what were you thinking?!" His mother was the first one to burst "We had no idea where you were!" She scolded Sam. Sam looked down at the floor, he couldn't think of any words to say that would explain why he did it, but he knew he was pissed at Dean and Cas. Sam screwed his face up along with his fists. He gazed up at Cas.

"Demon blood! Are you serious!" Sam yelled as the fury poured out. Cas and Dean were shocked at Sam. Cas dropped his head.

"So you heard" Dean said as he slowly shook his head. "How could you Sam? After every-" Sam cut Dean off.

"I haven't fucking touched it Dean! I am a monster when i get close to it, and people i love die. I was never going to touch that crap again!" Sam yelled trying to get it through Dean's thick skull. The room went silent. Sam glared at Dean still pissed.

"okay, let's all calm down before you two solve your deep and repressed issues by punching it out of each other." Gabriel stepped in between the boys glares. Sam looked away from him, his face screwed. Everyone in this room he was pissed off at. Except Mary, she always got a get out of jail free card. Sam looked down towards the younger Winchester. "Sammy, c'mon. Don't be pissed. Please" Gabriel pleaded but Sam didn't budge. He was just as stubborn as John. "i wanted to explain that note" That caught Sam's attention, he turned and looked up into the golden oceans of Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel turned to Cas and The other Winchesters. "Can Sam and i have a minute?" Gabriel wondered scanning over their faces. Dean nodded as walked off to his room, of course Cas tagged along like a lost puppy. Mary sighed. She glanced over to Sam to see if he wanted her to leave but it was a definite yes. She slowly strolled off into the kitchen to leave the boys alone.

"well, we're alone. Explain" Sam's tone was cold and sharp with all emotion detached. Gabriel stood there with his mouth half open. Sam slowly picked himself off the floor so he towered over Gabriel. There it was again, the pumping of his heart, it was hard and fast. Sam couldn't stay mad, it hurt to stay mad at him. He softened as his heart began to beat in a pattern. He'd never realized how much he missed being alone with Gabriel. He crumbled, he was trying to build a steel wall over his emotions and feelings but Gabriel turned them into sugar. Tears just poured, Sam was vulnerable and a mess when he was with Gabriel.

"Why did you leave me?" He sobbed as he pulled Gabriel by his shirt into a tight hug. Gabriel barely wrapped his arms around Sam but he tried. Sam's ears focused on the thumping of his heart, it was louder and wasn't just his. Their hearts played in sync. It was quick then slow but always together.

"You hear it don't you?" Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear. "you're my frequency. We spend five days together and even i fall for you." Gabriel closed his eyes and listened to the beat. Sam screwed his face, this beat sounded a little bit too familiar... and then it his him.

"I never meant to be so bad to you..." Sam mumbled.

"Sam, what are you-" Sam cut Gabriel off.

"Shh, listen" Sam scolded Gabriel.

"one thing that i said i would never do..." Sam hummed. Gabriel listened harder, Shit. The kid was right.

"A look from you and i would fall from grace..." Gabriel began to sing. Sam leaned back and looked into Gabriel's eyes.

"And that would wipe the smile right from my face" They sung together. The song that caused Sam years of therapy was the song his heart played to. Gabriel gave a smirk. He snapped his fingers together and Sam heard something play over the speakers.

"You're an ass" Sam chuckled.

"I'm a perfect ass" Gabriel smirked.

Time seemed to stop as Gabriel devoured Sam's dark eyes. They looked so dark that you couldn't distinguish pupil from iris. Sam leaned down and locked lips with the angel's perfect and soft ones. They were better than remembered. Both boys too eager to play the waiting game, they're tongues were dancing around each other in a matter of moments unable to let go. Sucking and devouring every part of their mouths that their bodies had craved since they stopped. Gabriel's nothing but a gourmet delicacy made just for Sam to eat at. Gabriel pulled back to get a full breathe but he made sure too keep close to Sam.

"I missed you" Sam panted

"Don't get all soft on me now Sammy" Gabriel breathed, Sam snaked is arms around Gabriel's lower back. They were cramped in the ever fading Gap in between them.

"I need you" Sam flashed Gabriel a smirk before kissing along his jawline.

"You're eager" Gabriel sensually whispered as a sly smile crept across his face.

"Being away from you kills me Gabriel." Sam admitted as he nibbled along Gabriel's neck.

"I thought you didn't want to fuck me because you thought you'd kill me?" Gabriel pulled Sam closer and Sam gripped the back of Gabriel's neck and sucked along his collarbone.

"Well, live like you're gonna die tomorrow, right?" That was all the conformation Gabriel needed to pound Sam. Gabriel leaped at Sam's flannel buttons and began fumbling to undo them. Sam pulled Gabriel down the bunker. "i heard the bunker had handcuffs in the dungeon." Sam smirked, Sam wanted to get creative this time. They stumbled and fumbled their way to his room, their mouths attached to every part of skin that they could latch onto. Gabe thrusted Sam onto his bedroom door. Gabriel struggled to find the handle as he bit onto Sam's ear as a moan escaped Sam's lips.

"How 'bout i do you on this door?" Gabriel teased as he finally threw the door open taking him and Sam down. Sam lay on the floor, unable to shake his lustful smile. Gabriel moved his hips over Sam's groin. Wisps of uncontrollable pleasure seeped out of Sam's mouth.

"Will you take me again?" Sam moaned as Gabriel began to rotate his hips. Gabriel leaned over to Sam's ear.

"Ready for cuffs?" He whispered as he snapped his fingers. The cuffs were police grade only lined with pink fur. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hands and raised them above his head and cuffed them to the bed. (honestly if someone makes fan art of this i would be so proud)

(Oki smut.)

Gabriel moved up onto Sam's abs and snapped his fingers once more. Sam was completely exposed. Gabriel ran his hands along Sam's overly defined muscles, eating him up with his eyes. They're away from each other for about a day and now Sam's handcuffed to a bed. Gabriel slowly ran his hand over Sam's cock. Sam, getting more aroused at every movement. Gabriel snapped his fingers and he too was completely naked.

"Lemme see that ass in the air" Gabriel rubbed Sam's inner thigh. Sam nodded, flipping onto his stomach and raising his legs up so his ass was high in the air. Gabriel snapped his fingers and it cleaned Sam up, it was honestly a weird feeling. Gabriel pulled Sam's cheeks open and positioned himself behind the puppy faced Sam. Gabriel leaned forward and began to stroke the rim of Sam's hole with his tongue, long and flat. Sam moaned, it was still weird for Sam to think that an angel was eating his ass but he still enjoyed every part of it. Gabriel couldn't stop, he was better in his mouth, he couldn't help but savour every taste.   
Gabriel pointed his tongue and pressed into him.  
"Fuck Gabriel" Sam moaned as Gabriel made his tongue push deeper. Sam drooled at every moment Gabriel even touched him.   
When he finally pulled back, Sam let out a whine.   
"Shh, Sammy. You're way to eager" Gabriel hushed Sam. Sam quietened and waited for Gabriel's next move. He sat there for a few moments. "Danny, are you okay if I try out something new?" Gabriel asked. Sam was intrigued and worried about what Gabriel had in mind.  
"Umm, sure I guess" Sam answered with uncertainty. Gabriel gave a smirk before grace began to cover his fingers. When Sam felt the grace touch the inside of his body, a strange tingle went through all his nerves. The grace did more than tingle his body, it gave Sam a liquid filling for Gabriel. Gabriel stroked himself a few times. He might've told Sam not to be so eager yet he was the same, ready to dive back into Sam. When Gabriel was hard enough, he pressed onto Sam's hole, which was lined in liquid grace.  
"Fuck me Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed as Gabriel sunk himself deeper into Sam.  
"Already am" Gabriel joked as he circled his hips in Sam. Sam moaned and groaned, he was still tight for Gabriel. Gabriel slowly pulled back and thrusted forward.  
"Holy shit" Sam panted and Gabriel slowly pulled in and out of Sam, gradually getting faster every pleasurable thrust. Gabriel became rough and uncontrolled as he pushed as deep as he could go. the sound of skin slapping over and over could be heard throughout the bunker and Sam's moans louder.  
Gabriel pulled out of Sam, Sam whined at the sudden emptiness.  
"Let me see that pretty face as I screw it through to tomorrow" Gabriel smirked. Sam flipped over again, careful not to tangle the chain of the cuffs too much. Gabriel rammed himself back in, Sam yelped. Gabriel needed more from Sam, he angled his hips just right and hit the spot. Sam was making more than moans, he was speaking full sin. Gabriel's urge to make Sam crumble intensified as Gabriel felt his body about to reach climax.  
Gabriel grabbed Sam's red, leaking cock and began pumping it in sync with his hip rolls.   
"Don't stop. whatever you do. Do Not Stop" Sam pleaded in between moans and sharp thrusts.  
"wasn't planning to" Gabriel panted. Gabriel worked his body as hard as he could, thrusting and pumping. Sam couldn't contain himself, he came everywhere. It was on his stomach and on Gabriel's arm. Gabriel didn't stop. He pushed as hard as he could until his back arched and he filled Sam. Gabriel pulled out and cum leaked from Sam. Gabriel reached up and uncuffed Sam before collapsing next to him.   
(Oki smut is done)  
Sam rubbed his wrists, there was a red ring from where the cuffs had been. Gabriel smiled up at Sam and Sam gave a light, exhausted one back. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and rested his head onto Gabriel's chest.  
"We should probably tell them about this" Sam mentioned half asleep.  
"Tomorrow" Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead before dozing off with Sam in his arms.


	7. January 7th

Sam's eyes slowly crept open, every time Sam opened his eyes he was scared that he would be in his vision. Today was not that day, fortunately Sam woke up with Gabriel wrapped around him. Sam gave a lazy kiss onto the tip of Gabriel's nose. The angel's bright honey eyes opened and he gave a weak smile.  
"G'Morning Samshine" Gabriel whispered.  
"Morning Gabey" Sam whispered back, neither awake yet. There was a slow, weak knock on the door. Gabriel kept as quiet as he could.  
"Hello?" Sam groaned, as he turned and looked up at the door.  
"Hey Sammy, is Gabriel in there with you?" He heard Dean ask.  
"No..." Sam puffed trying his best not to sound too guilty.  
"Sam" Dean scoffed at Sam's inability to lie.  
"Yes..." Sam admitted.  
"Can Cas and I come in for a second?" Dean wondered as he began to tap his foot against the floor.  
Sam looked over to Gabriel, they were covered in dried cum, naked and bruised.

"Gabriel, do something quick" Sam begged. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers leaving them clean, clothed but surely scarred. Sam rolled off the bed and rushed to the door. Dean cautiously shuffled in, observing the room's contents. Cas turned to Sam.

"How long?" Cas interrogated Sam, unsure about this relationship.

"I'd say about a week, but it's felt like centuries" Sam admitted as Gabriel stood up from the bed. Cas looked his brother up and down in mixed emotions.

"A week? That's awfully long for you Gabriel." Cas was trying to pry every last piece of information possible from them, he wasn't just a brother to Gabriel, but a brother to Sam.

"How bout a double date for me to prove that Sam and I truely care for one another?" Gabriel suggested trying to lighten up the mood.

"Tonight at Clara's Soufflé House at Seven" Cas proposed before promptly leaving. Sam turned to Dean.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sam exclaimed.

"It's Cas, he's overprotective of everyone" Dean quickly explained as he ran after Cas.  
Gabe turned to Sam, he looked up at him. Sam's expression explained everything. He looked into Sam's eyes.

"That's Cas I guess" Gabriel sighed as he crept closer to Sam.

"What's your favourite colour?" Sam asked as his thought drifted from Cas and back to Gabriel. Gabriel gave a look of confusion. He gave a small pout like look before opening his mouth.

"Green" Gabe flashed Sam a cheesy smile. Sam gave a surprised look.

"Wasn't expecting that one"

"Why not?"

"You don't exactly scream green to me" Sam shrugs

"GREEN" Gabriel screamed at the top of his lungs. Sam burst out laughing making Gabriel chuckle.

"Let's go shopping" Sam tugged Gabriel along and out the bunker.

The rows and rows of different shops were crowded by shoppers.

"Where first?" Gabriel asked grabbing Sam's hand and intertwining his fingers through Sam. Sam blushed a light shade of red.

"I dunno" he shrugged looking around at the shops. Gabriel led Sam to different stores and forced him to try on silly outfits but also gave genuine options. They got a few looks from people when Gabriel stood on his tippy toes to kiss Sam wherever he could reach. Sometimes the glares and stares would get to Sam and he'd let go of Gabriel's hand, only to grab it instantly when Gabriel gave him puppy eyes.  
Finally, after what felt like weeks of searching for clothes that looked good and fit Sam and some things for Gabriel, they head back to the bunker.

"Eyyyo, the two girls are home" Dean greeted Sam and Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel chuckled as they skipped down the stairs carrying a few bags.

"Hello Sam, Hello Gabriel" Cas greeted them as he walked into the library with a beer for Dean.

"Cassie, whipped already?" Gabriel joked and Cas shot him a stare. Gabriel put his hands up in a surrender position. "Woah Cassie, don't pull the angel blade on me" Gabriel sarcastically grinned as he and Sam walked into their room.  
As the door shut Gabriel turned to Sam.

"What was that all about?" Gabriel interrogated Sam, sounding hurt.

"What?" Sam replied as he rummaged through the bag. Gabriel scowled.

"Every time someone stared for too long, you let go of my hand"

"Gabe, are you insecure?" Sam turned and looked down at Gabriel.

"No... its just, you know... every time you let go it felt like you... didn't want to hold my hand" Gabriel mumbled as he fidgeted with his fingers. This time Sam was the one looking hurt.

"What? Babe. Never. I love you" Sam was in slight shock at this revelation. He slid up close to Gabriel and rested his arms on Gabriel's shoulders, leaning over and planting a light, playful kiss on Gabriel's lips. Gabriel gave a light smile.

"Never mind, I am just an insecure trickster" Gabriel smirked as he carefully examined every inch of Sam's beautiful face. His dark eyes, amazing jaw, hooded eyes and the small stubble that hadn't been trimmed for a little bit.

"We have some time to kill... do you want to go out for lunch?" Sam asked as he slowly swayed his body left to right. Gabriel pondered for a little while.

"Sure" he agreed reaching his hands down and giving him a butt squeeze. Sam jumped a little in surprise but it's not like Gabriel hasn't done it before.

"GABRIEL!" Sam called out into the bunker. He was freshly showered and with a plaid shirt and jeans (ofc). Gabriel raced/stumbled down the stairs while trying to pull his pants up and his shirt on. A few stumbles and missed steps later he finally reached the bottom.   
"What the hell took you so long?" Sam sighed looking to Gabriel, who was trying to brush down his hair.

"You can't race perfection... I broke the sink" He smiled before trotting past Sam.

"You broke the sink?!" Sam shouted at Gabriel but he was already out the door. That cheeky cunt. Sam groaned before following.

Sam pulled up to a small diner like restaurant in an old and slightly on the small side car. Kinda like Gabriel.  
Sam stepped out into the cold breeze that'd picked up. Sam shivered a little bit, but when Gabriel stepped out he made a scene.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAM! It's too cooooold! I neeed a jaaaackeeet" Gabriel prolonged most of his vowels as he rolled around, tugging at Sam's shirt or pretending to faint.

"Then you should've brought one" Sam shrugged at him and walked into the little diner. It was pretty urban, with plants and wood everywhere. Unfortunately Gabriel's miny tantrum didn't stop.

"Saaam, why caaan't I have one of yooour shirts?" He complained as he lay his upper body over the table Sam had picked out.

"Gabriel! You can't have one of my shirts because then I'll freeze" It felt like Sam was disciplining a small child.

"But MOOOOSE" Gabriel gave Sam the biggest puppy eyes he could make. He lip pouted and whined like a hurt puppy. Sam groaned.

"Fine!" He gave in. He unbuttoned his flannel and revealed his grey undershirt. Sam stood up, walked over to Gabriel and wrapped his flannel around him before sitting back down. Gabriel purred as a smug-like smile came across his face, only a bitchface came across Sam's.

"Awwww c'mon Samsquatch, you know you love me" Gabriel pestered as he tried to poke Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What do you really look like?" Sam asked leaning over to Gabriel's face and planting a quick, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Weeelllllllll, I'm tall, taller than you. I have six giant wings that are golden and hmm I don't have six heads like Zachariah, I have lots of eyes though" Gabriel tried to describe himself to Sam, who was slowly nodding along.  
"I'm pretty cool" Gabriel smirked.

A woman with long blonde hair and dark eyes approached them in uniform.

"Hello, may I take your order?" She asks pulling out a notebook and pen, ready to write. They'd forgotten to look at the menu, they'd had been so busy with each other that they didn't even pick it up.

"Can you give us a few more minutes...?" Sam looked at her name tag "Rose" he shot her a smile.

"Sure thing" she put her notebook away and walked over to another table. Sam quickly grabbed the menus, which Gabriel was lying on top of.

"Gabriel, can you sit up?" Sam asked the angel who seemed content exactly where he was.

"Nope" he replied popping his P. Sam rolled his eyes again.

"Don't make me tickle you up." Sam warned as serious as he could. Gabriel shot up with a face full of fear.

"You wouldn't." Gabriel mumbled. Sam leaned over to Gabriel so he was nose to nose with him.

"I would" he smiled looking at the soft lips of the angel. A series of small quick kisses followed. Sam smiled as his lips pressed against Gabriel's. Sam leaned back with a stupid smile across his face like it was the first time he'd kissed Gabriel. Sam handed Gabriel a menu and they sunk down behind them. Occasionally glancing over and smiling like they were quirky teenagers. Rose walked back over.

"Have you two had enough time?" She asked with a strained smile.

"I'll have a Chicken Caesar Salad with a water" Sam asked placing the menu down.

"Hmmm, I'll have a pizza. Meatlovers!" Gabriel was like an excited child. Rose genuinely laughed at Gabriel as she wrote down their orders. She turned to Sam.

"Your drink will be out shortly" she told him before walking over to the kitchen.

"At least it's not Red Velvet" Sam joked, he felt his bladder decide to say hi. "I need to go to the bathroom" Sam quietly let Gabriel know before racing off to the bathroom.  
As Sam washed his hands, he felt his head burn up. Sam groaned as he dropped to the floor. All he could see was a dead Gabriel. No. A dead everyone. Sam groaned as the vision began to kick his ass over and over. Sam couldn't move or breathe. He was wheezing and coughing on the floor.  
"Gabriel" he wheezed trying to reach up to the sink to pull himself up. He heard an urgent banging on the door.

"Sam!" He heard in between bangs.

"Ga-Gabe" he gasped as flashes of blood filled his vision and mind. The door burst open and Gabriel stood there. Golden light radiating off him and in his eyes. He crouched down next to Sam and placed his hand on Sam's chest, he slowly pressed down. Sam felt air return to his lungs. Sam greedily gasped down air. He reached out and grabbed Gabriel. "You save me too much" Sam breath talking.

"Just be thankful no one saw me" Gabriel said as he helped Sam onto his feet. Sam slowly sat down, his breath now slow and steady, like had been before. Rose trotted over with Sam's water.

"Sorry about that" She apologised placing Sam's drink down and racing back to get others food. Sam sheepishly looked over to Gabriel.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked full of concern for his human.

"I'm fine" Sam shrugged but Gabe knew he was a liar.

"Sam, what's been going on lately? I show up, your freak visions happen, Cas accuses you of drinking demon blood and now you're not telling me something!" Gabriel told Sam, his words getting louder and louder till he was practically yelling at Sam.

"Is this a bad time?" Rose interrupted them holding two plates. One a chicken Caesar Salad and a Meatlovers pizza.

"Nah, it's not. Just some personal drama" Sam assured Rose. Rose quietly placed to plates in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal" Rose wished them before walking away.

Sam and Gabriel quietly ate their food. Unwilling to discuss what happened even though it was the only thing in their minds.

"Do you consider that vessel... you?" Sam was the one to break their tense silence. Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah I guess after a few Millennia in here I feel like this is truely me. I haven't left him in ages" Gabriel explained pushing his worries to the back of his head like Sam was trying to do.

"I... I lo-. I'm done" Sam stuttered, he didn't think it was the right time for mushy talk. Gabriel threw a fifty onto the table and grabbed Sam's arm, teleporting him to the bunker. Sam sighed, things weren't too smooth right now but it's just 'the heat of the moment' as Asia would say. Sam felt Gabriel grab his butt, but Sam didn't react. He didn't feel like it which made Gabriel's heart sink.

"I'm gonna go watch something" Sam said with no emotion to it which made Gabriel's already sunken heart tear slightly. Gabriel followed every step that Sam made. He seemed deflated, probably everyone accusing him of things that aren't true or stress of life.

Gabriel watched Sam watch TV from across the room. He wasn't exactly watching it he was more blankly staring at it. Gabriel finally waddled over to Sam. Sam didn't look up or even acknowledge he was there.

"Moose" Gabriel tried to get his attention by kissing along his neck. Sam just moved his head away.

"You're blocking the TV" Sam said without looking away. Gabriel rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"You're so stubborn" Gabriel complained pulling on Sam's flannel. Sam looked up at Gabriel with cold eyes, Gabriel had really ticked him off somehow.

"You should probably take a shower before we go to Clara's Soufflé House" Sam informed Gabriel before looking back at the TV screen.

That's it, Gabriel was going to have to make Sam forgive him the only other way he knew. Gabriel ran his hand down to Sam's crotch and gave it a rub. Sam tried to keep a straight face as Gabriel continued to rub along his pant area being a complete tease.

"Gabriel... st-o-p" Sam tried to get out without moaning to much.

"Are you sure?" He winked squeezing a little more. Sam but his lip so he wouldn't moan but it still slipped out. Sam grabbed Gabriel hand, he hesitated for a few seconds before throwing Gabriel off him. He stood up and tried to avoid his erection by turning away from Gabriel. Gabriel sat on the floor looking as hurt as he'd ever looked before in all of his creation.

He sat there for a little while, trying to figure out what had made Sam get like this. A tear fell down his cheek, he was crying. He didn't want to but he did.

"Samalander, I'm sorry. What did I do wrong?" He sniffed looking over to Sam who was over in the corner. Sam turned around to Gabriel with tears down his face.

"Nothing. I should be saying sorry" Sam raced over and grabbed Gabriel, pulling him as close as he could. Gabriel was tense in confusion at the beginning but relaxed. Sam was just stressed and lashing out. When Sam let go, he smiled.

"We should probably get ready" Sam noted as he looked at the time. They still had a few hours but they wanted to look their best, after all, Cas would be interrogating their every move.

It was just before seven when both of them were happy how they looked, especially since Gabriel jacked him off in the shower.  
Sam and Gabriel waited for Cas and Dean to come down. Sam had to admit that they looked much more groomed than those two and they looked like male models. Gabriel wolf whistled at the boys and they laughed.

"You ready guys?" Dean asked with a charming smile as he wrapped his arm through Cas'. They all walked out the door over to the Impala. Sam opened the back door for Gabriel and Gabriel pretended he was a princess. Sam hopped in the back with him while Cas and Dean took the front.

The ride was spent laughing and joking. The tense feeling completely gone from this morning. Cas was relaxed and even laughing by the end of the ride.

As they sat down and looked at the menus Dean spoke up.

"Hey Sammy, there's another case in Grangeville Idaho. The victims were torn to shreds. I'm thinking we should check it out" Dean explained as he hungrily stated at the menu. Sam shrugged. It would be nice to get out and hunt again after they fucked up the other one.

"Sure" he replied. He felt Gabriel nudge him and give puppy eyes. He didn't want Sam to go. "Gabriel it's my job" Sam knew exactly what Gabriel wanted to say. Gabriel folded his arms and looked across the table to Cas, hoping he'd say something. Cas just looked at him and told him off just with his eyes. Gabriel let out a long groan.

"Are you always like this?" Dean asked looking up from his menu. Gabriel pouted.

"Yes" Sam answered for him. Gabriel gave Sam a death stare.

"I came here to have a good time, but I feel so attacked right now" Gabriel complained.

The meal was over quickly but the conversations lasted lifetimes. Gabriel was busy listening to the time Sam and Dean killed a vengeful spirit who possessed his masks when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He peered over his shoulder and noticed a man looking over every few seconds. Gabriel turned to Sam.

"Hey, guys we should leave as quickly and as calm as possible because there is a guy looking at us" Gabriel pretended to sound cheerful like he was telling a joke. The boys instantly realised what he was doing and pretended to laugh before standing up and Sam saying something so they didn't look too suspicious.

They slid into Baby. They grabbed all the weapons they had available and Dean drove off, Sam checked behind them a few times and saw him follow.

"Yep, he's behind us" Sam alerted Dean as he checked how many bullets he had.

"We need a go plan" Cas chipped in and he clutched his angel blade.

They sat and discussed before Dean pulled off to the side of the curb. Just as expected he pulled off behind them. Sam jumped out and threw up. They stood next to Sam as Gabriel stood behind him, rubbing his back.

The man got out of the car and walked over.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked jogging over to them. He was gorgeous and seemed charming enough.

"Nah, we're good" Dean said before grabbing the other guy by the shoulder and throwing him onto a wall with Cas' angel blade at his throat. "Who are you!?" Dean growled slightly snarling. Cas practically drooled at Dean. The man remained silent. Dean punched him across the face with the blade.

"Fine!" The man snapped back. "Matt Freeman, New York hunter" he told them. Dean let go and Matt shook himself off.

"Why were you following us?" Sam questioned being much more easy than Dean.

"Well you were talking about weird deaths and I had to see who you were. Which brings me to my question, who are you?" Matt seemed bold and confident even while being shorter than Dean.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, Castiel the angel and Gabriel the archangel" Sam introduced himself and the others to Matt. Matt stood there with his mouth open.

"You're... you're the Winchesters?!" He exclaimed completely flabbergasted. "I'm so sorry" he apologised before awkwardly walking off. They got a good laugh out of that on the way home.

The boys walked through the door. They were greeted by Mary. After hugs and kisses were exchanged, they all headed off to bed.

The bunker was quiet but Sam lay awake with Gabriel wrapped around him. It scared him going to bed because he knew he was gonna wake up in blood.

"Sam, you need to go to sleep. You're going out on a hunt tomorrow" Gabriel mumbled into Sam's back.

"I know" Sam whispered closing his eyes. Nothing bad was going to happen to Gabriel... yet.


End file.
